Harry Potter
by Hermione2567
Summary: This is a tale that leads from the end of the fourth year to after Hogwarts. Harry's life is complicated as he discovers the revelations of his past and as the battle between good and evil intensifies. H/Hr but not quick romance. Please r/r if interested.
1. A New Day Has Come

It's an Awkward Love- Yr. 5  
  
Chapter 1- A New Day Has Come  
  
Is this love, when you betray your friends for another? Is this love when you spend more time with another whom you never were friends with instead of your best friends? Is it love when the person you love acts different in public then in private? Is it love when you feel a strange feeling when you are with the person you think you love and around your friends? Is it love when you won't allow the person to come even a cm upon your lips? No, it is not true love yet it's an Awkward Love.  
  
Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was leaving the train station heading off with his aunt, uncle, and big whale of a cousin. The Dursleys were all apprehensive by meeting 'his kind. They though those of magical blood were strange, well of course Harry Potter was no ordinary boy.  
  
The boy was a wizard, and attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He hates the summer and loves the school year, quite obvious isn't it. I mean seriously there probably isn't any family as crude as the Dursleys. They kept him for eleven years in a cupboard until the fateful day he received the letter inviting him to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Most of all and special about him, was the scar hidden behind his utterly bungled hair. The scar was the mark Voldemort had given him the night that turned to his downfall. The downfall of the dark arts, yet this time Harry had done something further then downfall Voldemort, he helped him return to power. Not intentionally of course. The tri-wizards cup was a portkey that took him and Cedric there. He was only a 14 year old and had the guilt and burden of death over his back. Everyone said it wasn't his fault, yet inside he felt it was.  
  
Even though his jet-black hair covered most of his forehead, his emerald green eyes shot out underneath his black hair. Most of his appearance had changed but he was the same old Harry. He had a couple of muscles here and there, which the Dursleys and Oliver wood were able to receive thanks for.  
  
Harry was about to get out the doors when a feminine voice called him. " Harry, wait up", a girl that Harry wasn't able to recognize because of the mass of remaining students exiting the station. The muggle guards glanced suspiciously at such a number but were too lazy to inspect, so they just sat there eyeing each child as he, or she passed.  
  
Harry turned towards the Dursleys, " Could you all take my stuff to your car, I will meet you there", they didn't budge and to Harry's surprise, Dudley's mouth was open.  
  
" Hello Harry, this must be the Dursleys. I am Hermione Granger, one of Harry's closest friends", Hermione said and emphasized on the word closest.  
  
Harry blushed a little as she said that. He noticed that Dudley was just staring at her, his eyes slightly bulging, his mouth open with his tongue hanging out.  
  
Hermione had to sustain the mad desire to laugh.  
  
Harry placed an arm around Hermione's shoulders and whispered in her ear, " How long do you think he will stare at you?"  
  
Hermione whispered back into his ear, " I hope not for long, but it looks like he won't budge."  
  
It was Harry's turn to laugh.  
  
When they both looked back at Dudley, he was glowering mostly at Harry.  
  
" Hermione is there something you wanted to tell me?" Harry asked, while pushing a strand of hair out of her face and taking her hand. He walked over to a bench and they both started to talk about school.  
  
" Harry how do you feel about what just happened? Whatever you do, don't feel guilty or ashamed", Hermione said raising his chin with her hand while looking into his eyes.  
  
" A new day has come", Hermione continued. " You can't live on the past, you must continue building the future. Harry please try to understand you must continue to live in happiness not moping because of some past", she spoke in a voice full of compassion.  
  
Harry understood what she said and nodded. He helped Hermione up.  
  
They were in the parking lot when they were about to head in different directions, when Hermione hugged him and was about to kiss him on the cheek, when somebody called his name from behind him, he turned causing Hermione's lips instead of coming in contact with his cheek, came in contact with his lips. A spark of warmth flooded through him in that mere second of kiss.  
  
Hermione had pulled away, muttering, " Sorry Harry.didn't mean to." She walked away with her hand touching her lips as if she was to savor the moment and feeling.  
  
Harry was frozen there as he just felt a warm feeling when Hermione kissed his lips. He turned around remembering that someone was calling his name and witnessed it all. He began to blush furiously when the person turned out to be Cho.  
  
" Hi Harry!" Cho said rather unenthusiastically.  
  
" Hi Cho", Harry responded. His stomach turned to knots and guilt filled him about Cedric's death yet he remembered Hermione's words and the feeling was gone.  
  
" Oh I was wondering if you would like to come to a party I am going to have at the Grand Villa Hotel in London. It's two weeks from today, there will be dance, swimming and other things. I have invited the whole school. However, you have to come with a date, or a friend", she added looking up to the sky waiting for a reply.  
  
Harry was kind of depressed now. He had to find a date, or a friend! 'That's it' he thought. ' I could take Hermione with me' he wondered.  
  
" All right Cho I will let you know.. by the way what is you address?" Harry asked.  
  
" Oh um", Cho blushed she was expecting Harry to ask her. After all she was the most popular girl in school and he was smitten by her looks. " 12 Warrington Lane , London, England- you know I am going to send invitations. So you can just reply that way. So."  
  
" Hmm?" Harry looked up from the parchment.  
  
" Who are you going to take to the dance . I mean party?" Cho asked mischievously a smirk across her face.  
  
" Oh I was thinking about taking Hermione, since we're friends", he said and he spotted Uncle Vernon in his sporty business car.  
  
" Bye Cho", Harry said. He said and got into the car with the Dursleys. They drove off for another horrible summer. Harry sighed, then grinned it wouldn't be 'too' horrible. " A new day has come". He said to himself and rested his head on the back seat.  
  
Back in the parking lot Cho stood an evil smile curling up at the edge of her lips.  
  
" Potter you wait just you wait. Even if you do come with that mudblood the dark lord will still get you", she smirked and walked away.  
  
A gust of wind blew in the air. Two young girls were shaking like mad at what they just heard, and not all from the cold. The young girls at the age of thirteen sat down by the tree deep in thought about what they heard. One of the girls named Nadine and the other Jena. Both finished their third year at Hogwarts. There was a young boy round the same age, his name Aaron. The three were silent for a while no one spoke.  
  
" We better leave and get to our parents, we all will go to that party and keep in touch over the summer- we will have to watch Harry throughout the year", Aaron said.  
  
The other two girls nodded apprehensively. They left and got with their parents after they said goodbye.  
  
Hermione entered her warm and cozy house her thoughts flooding about the kiss, that she had shared with Harry. She went up to her room and went to her desk. She opened her diary, which was entitled 'My true Love'. A book she started when she met..oh well she really didn't start it when she met him, but she entitled it for him. She wrote the days events and the date and signed her signature at the bottom of the page. Hermione was sitting in her room, closed the door, and murmured to herself, "A new day has come." She fell asleep. Her dreams were focused on one person that she admired, the boy whose lips touched hers in the past hour. Harry Potter, the boy who lived. What she didn't know was that if he'd love her in return. 


	2. Owl Post

Chapter 2- Owl Post  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
Hermione woke up to the sound of the buzzer of the alarm clock-  
  
" It's a small world after all"  
  
" I should get rid of you", Hermione muttered for she was having a wonderful dream.  
  
She walked to her dresser near the foot of her bed. She looked out the window to see an owl waiting. She walked over to the owl and removed the letter it was carrying.  
  
The owl soon flew off as soon as Hermione had took off the burden.  
  
Hermione looked curiously at the parchment and opened it. It seemed to be some kind of party Cho was throwing. It was at some muggle hotel. And also Hermione noticed it seemed you had to act like muggle so you had to dress like muggle. As well as be formally dressed.  
  
Harry and Ron got their letters as well and wondered about it. 


	3. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter  
  
Chapter 3- Diagon Alley  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided to all meet at Diagon Alley to get Dress Robes.  
  
There was a big quarrel at who should pick Harry up. Harry decided it should be Hermione because they are muggles.  
  
So Hermione picked him up at his house. She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
~  
  
They parked in London outside the Leaky Cauldron. They went into the backyard and tapped the brick and before them opened Diagon Alley.  
  
The bright sun leaked onto the pebbled street with its cobblestones here and there. There were many witches and wizards that past by obviously looking for school supplies for the children.  
  
Harry and Hermione sat down at Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor.  
  
Hermione sat down besides Harry and they talked for a while.  
  
" Hey Harry, hey Hermione!" Ron said with a bit of coldness in his voice as he noticed Hermione's hand on top of Harry's and they were whispering to each other rather close.  
  
Hermione jumped up and moved a bit away from Harry.  
  
Ron gave Harry a penetrating look but Hermione shrugged it off. That was close. When would she ever tell her feelings for the boy she had set her eyes on- the boy Harry Potter?  
  
There was a silence when they heard someone come up.  
  
" Hermyoninny!" a rasp voice spoke-  
  
They all turned around.  
  
There stood the 18 year old, duck footed, Bulgarian seeker- Viktor Krum.  
  
He came over, held Hermione into a hug, and wouldn't let go until Hermione had to wriggle her way out of his tight grasp. He pushed a strand of her hair away from her face and looked into her eyes.  
  
Hermione didn't know that he had crossed the just friends boundary when he leaned in and kissed her cheek. She stood froze a look of puzzlement upon her face. She pried his hand off hers but he still stared into her eyes. She tried to look away but she couldn't.  
  
"Hermyoninny I haff missed you so much", Viktor said then he noticed Harry who was right beside her. He felt a pang of jealousy then remembered there was nothing between him yet Viktor saw Hermione sitting by him with her hand on his. His eyes narrowed as he spoke, "Hello Potter, how are you? If you don't mind I want to tell Hermyoninny something". He looked back at Hermione. His eyes were betraying him, was she looking at him with a desire or longing? Viktor shook his head, grabbed Hermione's hand, and walked off into the crowd amongst the witches and wizards.  
  
Hermione just trailed behind him struggling as he led her too the Leaky Cauldron, what they didn't know was that Ron was following him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and Ron just stared there looking at where Hermione was whisked away. Harry was curious at where Viktor had led her.  
  
" Ron you go and follow them and come back and tell me what happens", Harry said. " Ron! RON! RON WEASLEY ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!"  
  
" I am going", Ron said with out a word.  
  
To Harry's surprise, it seemed Ron didn't even hear him ask to go after Hermione. He shook his head and started throwing away the remains of his and Hermione's ice cream. His hands traveled over to a bracelet or a clasped platinum band with engravings and emeralds. It was beautiful. There were markings Harry could not figure out what they said- Hermione & ***** forever- the second name was smudged and Harry wasn't able to read it. He sat down again in thought and wonder. He didn't notice a pretty girl sit down beside him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Ron walked through the crowds of witches and wizards- no he ran more likely. He saw Krum taking Hermione into the Leaky Cauldron. He saw him sit down and they started to talk.  
  
" Hermyoninny, I haff to tell you something- I think that I am in love with you", Krum said- silence-  
  
He started again, " I know we agreed when you were on the platform to the school train, that we would just be friends but I really love you", he added looking into her eyes. " I composed this sonnet for you", he said.  
  
When I see you my heart beats more.  
  
When I am with you, I feeling I am soaring with you above the clouds to somewhere,  
  
Where we can both be together,  
  
In our own world.  
  
Where I love you forever and we live lives together.  
  
He finished to see Hermione with tears in her eyes. He took those for tears of joy and grasped her around the waist ignoring her struggling as he pulled her close. He leaned in and started to kiss her gently on her soft gentle and smooth lips.  
  
Hermione took by shock toppled onto the ground and stared at him astonished.  
  
He wore a look of embarrassment and surprise.  
  
" Viktor I don't love you, I love " Hermione started crying.  
  
Krum though heart broken swept her into a hug and pulled her up. He stared into her eyes and said, " Hermione why didn't you tell me? I would haff not caused trouble for you?" he looked away and said, " Who?"  
  
By this time Ron had to use self-control to not lunge at Krum, yet he wanted to know whom Hermione loved.  
  
Someone poked Ron in the back. Ron startled to see Ginny.  
  
" Ron some girls are so crowded around Harry that they won't let him go", Ginny said blushing madly and giggling.  
  
Ron followed Ginny out to see Harry being chased by at least half the girls in the school.  
  
It was funny to see the boy who lived look bad- it probably would do no effect to his reputation whatsoever.  
  
~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
" Viktor I love Harry", Hermione said in a bare whisper.  
  
" You love this boy", he said angrily and grabbed her by the arm and lead her outside. The scene really erupted Hermione's thoughts.  
  
Girls were chasing Harry and he was laughing and yelling at the same time. He knocked into someone, which turned out to be Cho.  
  
Viktor let go of Hermione's hand and walked back to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Hermione sat down on the bench, folded her arms on her knees, and began to silently cry.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Harry looked over at Cho who came over and said, " Harry you want to go shopping for dress robes with me?" Harry was about to say no when he saw Hermione. His heart dropped, where was Ron.  
  
" Cho, thanks but no thanks", Harry said and without one retreating glance he walked over to Hermione and sat down beside her.  
  
Harry caressed Hermione's hair gently causing her to wake up. He could see her face splattered with dry tear marks. He felt really sorry for her at the moment. He was about to say something comforting when Cho came along.  
  
" Hello Harry and Hermione, how are you both...Hermione are you crying....what happened", she said with sarcasm and a hint of fake sympathy.  
  
Cho came over and smirked with her friends who laughed at the situation. She really disliked Hermione Granger- top of every class and very close to Harry Potter. Sometimes she even got jealous but that was on rare occasions.  
  
Cho had hit Harry's nerve, " Cho would you please leave us alone and take your little friends with you?" he said rather orderly and angrily.  
  
Cho stomped off with her friends looking disgusted.  
  
Harry looked back at Hermione. She was staring at him in disbelief.  
  
" How could you do that to Cho", she choked out not wanting to hear the answer.  
  
" I don't know Hermione, but I really don't like it if someone insults my best friend", he said locking eyes with her.  
  
Hermione wiped her eyes and said, " You're the best friend I could ever have!"  
  
Harry pulled her into a friendly embrace and they broke apart.  
  
" So do you want to get our dress robes or are you thinking of not going?" Harry asked.  
  
" Oh Harry you see- I didn't want to go but I thought maybe one of you would ask me, that is either you or Ron." she lied quickly. " I wanted to go with both of you", she said quickly pushing the hair out of her face.  
  
Harry was thoroughly surprised by this. He decided not to pursue the subject ," I won't tell him, but are you going with Krum?" Harry asked.  
  
" No...I...we kinda....." She bit her lip- "Harry I told him I didn't want to go with him".  
  
" Oh", was all Harry could say.  
  
They had reached Madam Malikin's Robes for all Occasions. Hermione and Harry started looking for dress robes.  
  
Hermione helped Harry find one first- she held up all beautiful ones up to him- " How about this nice blue cotton-no, ahh-red satin with fur-no ohh that beautiful silver silk with green. It will bring out you eyes. It's perfect Harry!" She held them up to him. They were just his size. He looked in the mirror and saw it truly looked nice- he of course looked handsome without it- but he shrugged it off. But it was true. Many girls were staring at Hermione, who was laughing and talking with Harry, jealously and murderously.  
  
When Hermione said that Harry should by this one, there was a murmur from a group of girls standing in a dark corner who were obviously eavesdropping.  
  
" Who does she think she is- What is she doing- She's such a bitch to try win points with Harry Potter- She doesn't deserve him, I do- No I do-" and on and on!  
  
Harry helped Hermione find a nice dress robe also. He found this beautiful silver silk with a periwinkle blue and when he showed it to Hermione she was gaping at it and said it was beautiful- but before she could take it from his hands someone pushed her aside and took the robes Harry was holding-  
  
" Granger, can you afford these?" Pansy Parkinson said with a sneer. " Are you and that Weasel of a boyfriend trying to buy these?" A group of Slytherin girls laughed.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes and grabbed the robe back, " Actually I an going to pay for it, unless you have a problem with it?" He said glaring fiercely at Pansy, which made all the frightened girls turn around and walk away.  
  
Harry turned to Hermione, who had tears in her eyes but were quickly wiped away and a warm smile replaced it.  
  
" Here Hermione...um I will still pay for them", he said and smiled.  
  
" No Harry its all right......" but Harry was already leading her to the clerk.  
  
" These are magnificent robes- and are on sale too, Hmmm let me see, oh yes Mr. Potter you receive a discount for being a Hogwarts students. So the total for 2 robes would be 30 galleons."  
  
Harry took out the money and handed them to her as she wrapped their robes.  
  
Hermione and Harry exited the shop and re-entered the cobbled street with, the sun leaking through the high perched roofs of the shops.  
  
" Harry thank you very much", Hermione could not say enough 'thanks' or 'thank you'- Harry just shrugged it off and said it was all right.  
  
" Harry, I don't have anyone to go with now, so would you and Ron both like to come with me together, not as a date?"  
  
" Sure but let's see what Ron says", Harry said and they continued walking along the pebbled street.  
  
People stared at them skeptically- as if they were a show or unusual animal of some sort.  
  
Harry and Hermione both went inside the Magical Menagerie.  
  
" Hermione I need some more Owl Treats for Hedwig", Harry said. " Do you need anything?" he asked looking back at her.  
  
" UH yeah, I wan going to buy an owl", she said and spoke to the manager who brought out a beautiful minute owl-with snowy white feathers and blue crystal eyes.  
  
" She's beautiful isn't she Harry?" she asked.  
  
They both finished their shopping and headed for some ice cream before they headed to Hermione's house. 


	4. An Evening With The Grangers

Harry and Hermione piled their things in Hermione's car and got in.  
  
They chatted for a while and stopped to look at the crowds passing by.  
  
They finally reached a gated house with bricks all around. The house had blue panels and shutters and seemed to be about 2 stories.  
  
There was a small garden behind the house and a grove of trees in front of the house.  
  
Hermione knocked on the door which was opened by her mom who wore a happy expression to see both of them.  
  
" Oh you must be Harry!" Mrs. Granger said taking Harry's hand in hers and showing him inside.  
  
After she closed the door Harry had a first look of Hermione's house. It was really cozy with a fire place and ornaments for decoration and awards up. Photos were visible on the walls. There were many plants also.  
  
" If you need anything I am in the kitchen cooking dinner. Hermione an owl came for you. Your father will be coming in a short while", she said and with one smile she left into the kitchen  
  
There was a silence, " So do you want me to show you your room?"  
  
" Sure!" Harry said and they both started up the flights of steps.  
  
Hermione led Harry down corridors after corridors, until she reached a door and she pushed it open revealing a rather large room with blue walls and linen curtains.  
  
" It's nice", Harry said.  
  
" There is a balcony over here too", Hermione said.  
  
Hermione tried to open the door after pushing the curtains aside yet it wouldn't budge. " It's stuck!" hermione yelled exhausted. She was putting all her energy which was wasted trying to open the door.  
  
Soon enough Harry came to help her and the door was opened revealing a beautiful view of a leak surrounded by beautiful trees, shrubs and flowers.  
  
Harry just gaped and Hermione giggled.  
  
" It's beautiful!" Harry said mesmerized by the beauty in front of him.  
  
" Yeah it is!" Hermione said. " Harry do you want to go to my room and find something to do?"  
  
" Sure! What about that letter your mom said you received?" Harry asked.  
  
" OH!" Hermione gasped and ran from the room with a panting Harry behind her.  
  
Harry reached her room and opened the door to find a beautiful room with purple walls. it also had a balcony. He saw Hermione tearing a letter. He also saw Hedwig with a letter. She was gone for about 2 days. Harry grabbed Hedwig's letter which was from Hogwarts. He opened it and read it. He could almost scream with joy! Harry Potter was made a prefect!  
  
" Hermione I am a prefect!" Harry yelled.  
  
" Me too!" Hermione shouted back.  
  
They both jumped into an embrace and were so happy.  
  
Harry and Hermione played chess until Hermione's mom shouted, "Hermione, Harry come down for dinner!"  
  
They came down stairs laughing.  
  
When Harry met Mr. Granger he thought somebody very proper who would tell him to fix his hair. Yet he was something he never expected. He was a suited man but was very free-talking with Harry. Instead of shaking hands he patted Harry's back.  
  
" Hello, you must be the Harry Potter Hermione always talks about", he said grinning broadly turning to Hermione who was blushing furiously.  
  
" Nice to meet you Mr. Granger", Harry said.  
  
" You are a handsome fellow, isn't he Kathryn?" Mr. Granger asked turning to his wife who had come in.  
  
" Oh yes he is a gem", Mrs. Granger said.  
  
Harry blushed a bit as they laughed.  
  
" HMM, humble too", Mr. Granger said.  
  
Mrs. Granger had set up the table which seemed to be piled with food. Salads and Chicken Pasta, Casserole, a rice Pilafs and a plate of delicious looking ribs.  
  
" Let's eat", Mr. Granger said and raised up his wine glass for a toast.  
  
" To our guest", Mr. Granger said softly.  
  
They ate chatting here and then.  
  
Hermione cleared her throat. She got everyone's attention.  
  
" Harry and I have an announcement to make. Harry would you like to do the honors?" Hermione nodded her head knowingly at Harry and he understood.  
  
The Grangers turned their heads towards Harry.  
  
" Hermione and I have become prefects!" Harry boomed happily into the silence.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Grangers got up and congratulated both of them by hugging them on their accomplishments.  
  
" I wonder if Ron will be a prefect..  
  
no only one boy and girl from each house", Harry sighed then he was happy because he knew he should be content on this happy moment.  
  
The Grangers had received him openly as a family member.  
  
" Now I think we should all watch a movie and eat the dessert I have made then go to bed", Mrs. Granger beamed happily at Harry and Hermione and almost skipped to the kitchen retrieving a huge mouthwatering choc late cake topped with whip cream and icing.  
  
It said- " Welcome Harry"  
  
Harry was almost sure he had tears in his eyes. he wiped them away and looked up at the Grangers. Now he had a family to trust in.  
  
Harry Potter for once in his life was happy for being who he was and he sat happily with the Grangers, this is how his parents would have wanted him, happy.  
  
They watched Three Stooges that made them laugh so much that Hermione's cake spilt on Harry's shirt.  
  
" Harry I am so sorry", Hermione said over and over, she got a napkin and started to rub the part which she dropped the sweet on which was his chest. "It won't come off", Hermione started to get frustrated and started to rub harder which caused Harry to yelp and 'oww'.  
  
" Sorry Harry", Hermione said sheepishly.  
  
" Hermione, is it not coming off", Mrs. Granger peered over to them from the kitchen.  
  
" No mum", Hermione said worriedly.  
  
" Harry take off your shirt and put it into the washing machine."  
  
Harry was flustered. Why were they taking a shirt so seriously- it was just a shirt! The a word came up to his head...............women!  
  
He pulled his shirt off and followed Hermione to the laundry room.  
  
When Harry pulled his shirt off to revealing a muscular abdomen and strong biceps.  
  
Hermione just stared at his broad shoulders. His muscles flexed as he pulled it off.  
  
Hermione was shocked by him that she couldn't stop staring all the way to the Laundry room.  
  
Harry put his shirt in the machine and Hermione put some detergent and turned it on. Harry turned to Hermione.  
  
" Let's go", Harry said softly.  
  
Hermione led Harry back upstairs. She was heading for her room with Harry following closely behind.  
  
She turned abruptly as she reached her door to Harry.  
  
He didn't have a shirt on which made a shiver run down her spine.  
  
" Hermione this was the best night of my life! Thank you. I have never been welcomed anywhere like this besides your family and Ron's." Harry said with a tear rolling down his cheek.  
  
Hermione came up to him and wiped his tear away with her hand and kissed hi cheek softly.  
  
Warmth flooded through Harry as she did so.  
  
Hermione could feel his soft skin against her lips and she moved away.  
  
" Good night Harry", Hermione said and went into her room.  
  
" Goodnight Hermione", Harry said rather drowsily and went to the door across her room and opened it. He sat on his bed thinking over the day's events. He had been welcomed in the Granger's house as a son. He drifted off into a peaceful sleep amongst his thoughts. Harry Potter for a rare time in his life felt happy and content and most of all he felt loved. 


	5. A Stranger And An Invitation

Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter  
  
The next day Harry woke up to a welcoming smell of breakfast. He yawned as he got up. He took a shower in the adjoining bathroom. He changed into a t- shirt and shorts. He went downstairs to find Mr. granger reading the newspaper with a cup of Java.(Paul!) Hermione and Mrs. Granger were cooking breakfast. When he entered everything was stopped and all minds were focused on him.  
  
" AHH, Here is the young man of the house!" Mr. Granger said rather proudly making Harry blush. "Had a nice sleep now? AH that was nothing, back in my day we slept in till noon well of course we didn't sleep till 3 in the morning and such....." Mr. Granger went on about his childhood and in fact to Harry's surprise it really interested the whole group. They discussed today's plans and it seemed that Harry and Hermione would be all alone because Mr. and Mrs. Granger had this Dentistry board meeting and would be gone on a business trip for 2 days.  
  
" Harry if you weren't here, we wouldn't be going!" Mr. Granger laughed making both Harry and Hermione blush and laugh valiantly.  
  
Hermione's parents left sooner than Harry would expect. He couldn't believe that they trusted him so fast but it was nice to have someone's trust and he would make sure he did nothing to betray that trust.  
  
Hermione said nothing to Harry as her parents left. She was still a bit embarrassed about her father's remark.  
  
Harry and Hermione walked back to house quiet.  
  
Hermione was first to break the silence. "Harry what would you like to do? Go swimming, play tennis, watch a movie, roller blade, or meet some friends of mine?" Hermione asked.  
  
" All of the above!" Harry said.  
  
Hermione laughed and smiled all the way up to the house in which she got her tennis racket and let Harry borrow her dad's.  
  
They headed outside into the bright sunshine once more. They just rallied for a couple of minutes and then they started to really play.  
  
Hermione was outnumbered by Harry's great serves. He never knew he could play tennis so well.  
  
" Harry I am puffed, let's call it game, you win!" Hermione said exhausted from running from one end of the court to another. " you'd think was asked to do 100 suicides!" Hermione said exhausted.  
  
Harry laughed at Hermione's exasperated expression in turn she glared at him and soon found out that laughing was contagious. She was sprawled on the ground when Harry playfully tackled her and she couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably.  
  
Harry helped her up but she stumbled back into the grass still laughing and staring up at the sky.  
  
" You're losing it!" Harry said bemused at her reactions sarcastically.  
  
" you should talk!" Hermione said and her heel pulled up against his which jerked him off his feet and land right beside her on his back.  
  
" Ow", Harry said pretending to be hurt.  
  
" Well what do you want to do no?" Hermione asked getting up.  
  
" Did you say you have a swimming pool?" Harry asked cocking an eyebrow.  
  
" Yes we have one", Hermione answered," Do you want to swim for a while?"  
  
" That's exactly what I want to do, cool myself down all right!" he snorted.  
  
They trekked back into house and went up the flight of stairs and into their separate rooms.  
  
Hermione was changing when there was a light knock on the door. Hermione quickly said," Be there in a minute Harry!" She quickly wrapped a towel around her waist. She opened the door none other to reveal Harry still in his sweaty clothes.  
  
" Harry why haven't you changed?" hermione said looking him up and down.  
  
" That's the problem, I don't have any swim trunks", Harry said disdainfully.  
  
" Harry I have an idea, you can come with to go shopping!" Hermione squealed.  
  
" There is a shop that sells swim stuff only 2 blocks away, we can go there- err by the way, do you have muggle money?"  
  
"Yeah, the Dursleys gave me some for help teaching Dudley to drive!" Harry said rolling his eyes.  
  
Hermione just laughed.  
  
Hermione quickly changed back into some muggle clothes and Harry waited for her in the living room.  
  
Hermione came down in a fitting turtle-neck and boot-cut jeans. Harry was wearing a different Shirt and it was collared.  
  
Hermione walked down the stairs and Harry spotted her.  
  
"Let's go Harry!" Hermione said and out the door they went. Hermione took her key and locked the door.  
  
They walked in the bright sunshine talking about school and OWLs.  
  
" There very important Harry!" Hermione said.  
  
Harry laughed and put on a serious face and said, " I am gonna study 10 weeks before OWLs".  
  
Hermione didn't catch his sarcasm said," Good then you can study with me!" Hermione said happily," That will be fun!"  
  
" Oh yes! I would be delighted!" Harry muttered as he rolled his eyes in a mocking and sarcastic gesture.  
  
Hermione playfully swatted him with an icy glare which made him apologize and they walked to the store in silence.  
  
The shop was a colorful one with all types of swim gear.  
  
Harry looked around and saw his section and began to search for some decent trunks.  
  
Hermione helped him a bit.  
  
He soon bought a pair of Green trunks. He paid for them and soon Harry and Hermione were back on the streets of London. Passing muggles could be seen everywhere enjoying the sunshine.  
  
Harry spotted a woman selling sandwiches and grabbed Hermione's hand and started to run to her stand.  
  
" Harry where are we going?" Hermione asked sort of surprised by the sudden running.  
  
" There, I am hungry and you must be too! So let gets some sandwiches and we can eat them on the way back to your house", Harry said.  
  
" Sure why not", Hermione said.  
  
Harry and Hermione slowed their pace and walked over to the stand.  
  
" Hello dears what would you like?"  
  
" Hermione what would you like", Harry said turning to Hermione.  
  
" HMMMM ah this turkey sandwich with bologna and salami looks good- I'll take that", Hermione said raising her head from the menu of the stand.  
  
" All right, what about you young man", the woman said.  
  
" I'll have the same", Harry said not looking at the menu.  
  
When they were waiting for the order to come Harry whispered," I'll take your word for it that it is good, If it's not then you will have one angry boy! Kidding Hermione!" Harry added quickly seeing the look of surprise on her face.  
  
When Harry turned around to see if the order was finished he bumped into a girl that looked his age with long raven hair and deep blue eyes. She looked up at him with a satisfied smile.  
  
Harry said," Sorry". He looked up and saw she was gazing intently at him.  
  
"What?" Harry asked confused.  
  
" How do you know her?" the girl said icily while jerking her head towards Hermione.  
  
" We're friends!" Harry said getting annoyed that a girl was asking how he knew Hermione.  
  
" Oh really! We'll just see!" the girl said haughtily and walked towards Hermione who noticed Harry talking to a strange girl who looked vaguely familiar but Hermione couldn't place a finger on it.  
  
" Hello Hermione Granger", said the girl flipping her hair back in a competitive way showing all her straight teeth.  
  
Hermione thought, ' 2 can play at this game!'  
  
" Hello stranger", Hermione said rather hotly showing all her perfectly sized teeth that were shining white.  
  
Her component screeched," What happened to your buck teeth. Your teeth weren't straight! You must of got braces!"  
  
Hermione flipped her hair back and smiled at Harry who was laughing silently.  
  
" They are natural", Hermione said in a brainy voice.  
  
Harry let out a snort which caused the girl or stranger to turn around.  
  
" How do you know him then?" the girl asked suspiciously.  
  
Hermione walked over to him and placed an arm on his shoulder and looked at him in his eyes and said, " We're best of friends", and Hermione spoke without taking her eyes off him.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione then looked at the girl who was icily staring at them. Harry was confused who was this girl? Why did she care about him? How did she know Hermione? Why she was pestering them?  
  
These thoughts whizzed through his mind and then something clicked! He grabbed Hermione's hand and led her to the stand where the lady smiled kindly at them as they paid for their sandwiches.  
  
He walked over to a bench and sat down gesturing for Hermione to come sit down also.  
  
She came and sat down besides him.  
  
Harry had a theory which was sort of wild but it was logical, in a way.  
  
He looked behind and saw the girl was still there. When he turned forward again he saw Hermione had left his side and was hugging another girl who had red hair and was rather slim and tall.  
  
" Rosa! I missed you so much!" Hermione said hugging her female friend.  
  
" I missed you too, Hermione", Rosa said and then noticed Harry and gave a questioning glance at Hermione.  
  
" Oh! Harry this is Rosa Dewton, one of my best friends! Rosa this is Harry Potter another one of my best friends."  
  
" Pleased to meet you Harry", Rosa said shaking his hand in a friendly gesture. She turned to Hermione," Hermione I have a party at 3:00! Would you both like to come? Its a dance and loads of other things.", Rosa said with excitement in her eyes.  
  
When Harry heard the word dance his eyes showed a fretting that was going inside his mind.  
  
Yet Hermione eyes met his and she figured out what was going in his witty mind of his and gave him a reassuring smile while saying," Sure Rosa! Wouldn't miss it for the world!"  
  
They hugged for one last time and Rosa walked down the street continually waving.  
  
Harry and Hermione both decided they would finish their sandwiches now and get ready for the party as it was only one hour and 30 minutes away.  
  
Harry didn't see why girls needed so much time. 


	6. Wizard Duel Of Eyes

Harry and Hermione walked in silence to the house for two reasons- one because they were eating as they were walking and when eating and walking at the same time- they would both rather focus on eating, walking and talking.  
  
Hermione opened the door and they both stepped inside.  
  
Harry and hermione trekked up the stairs and went to their rooms.  
  
Harry placed his new swim trunks on the bed and went to Hermione's room.  
  
" Hermione", Harry said knocking at the door.  
  
" Hmmm?" Hermione opened the door and saw Harry standing there.  
  
" Where is this Rosa's house by the way?" Harry asked.  
  
" Not far but it would be best if we headed on our way because it is 2:45!" Hermione said pointing as t her watch.  
  
Harry and Hermione once again headed out the door and Harry followed Hermione in the direction in which music was getting real louder and louder by the minute.  
  
Hermione was about to cross the street and didn't notice a car coming forward.  
  
Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms as the car zoomed by not even caring if the pedestrian was injured in any way.  
  
Hermione was a tiny bit unshaken as she said," Thanks".  
  
" No problem!" Harry said smiling.  
  
They continued walking towards the certain house.  
  
Harry and Hermione could hear the beat of the music and voices of a lot of people as they were walking on the driveway towards the door.  
  
Hermione rang the bell and waited.  
  
Rosa opened the door with another girl beside her.  
  
Harry and Hermione recognized her immediately it was that girl who was pestering them earlier.  
  
" Hey Hermione and Harry! Glad you could some! Come on inside!" Rosa said beckoning them to come inside the house.  
  
They saw lots of people- muggles dancing to their muggle music, hip hop, slow dance and all that stuff.  
  
There were many girls staring at Harry as they stepped inside.  
  
Harry didn't notice but Hermione did and she walked a bit stiffly giving glares here and then.  
  
But Harry wasn't the only one getting stares- to Hermione it seemed all the boys were staring at her. Yes she had changed a bit- but that had nothing for them to start to like like her! she was really irritated.  
  
" Hermione is something wrong", Harry asked. He now noticed that almost all eyes were focused on them.  
  
"Does everybody staring at you and me have anything to do with it?" Harry asked in a bare whisper laughing a bit.  
  
Hermione couldn't help but smile warmly and she pulled Harry towards a table where her best friend Rosa was motioning for her to come.  
  
Rosa's friends seemed more interested in Harry then in talking to Hermione. They were not doing a very good job hiding it obviously.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes as she sat down as the girls across from them whispered cheekily.  
  
Rosa looked at Hermione," I am so glad you could make it!" Rosa said.  
  
" Me too!" Hermione said returning a warming smile.  
  
Meanwhile Harry had trouble keeping a straight face as 2 of the girls had their mouths considerably open and had drool rolling out.  
  
He suddenly couldn't help it and started to burst in laughter.  
  
Hermione and Rosa who had been so caught up in talking heard him and saw the scene before him and burst out laughing also.  
  
The girls once again began to talk and Harry was getting a bit bored about hearing the girls talking about lip gloss, boys, clothes and other things.  
  
Hermione noticed and she whispered something to Rosa.  
  
Rosa's face turned into an apologetic face as she turned to Harry.  
  
" Harry I am sorry we should have found someone you could talk with, we just got caught up so we'll find some one now okay! Please forgive me!" She begged him.  
  
" It's all right", Harry said following Hermione and Rosa to a group of boys. They all eyed Harry carefully and seemed quite interested.  
  
When the girls left they bombarded him with questions.  
  
" So Harry Potter is your name, right well nice to meet you! I am Bill", said one boy with sandy hair and dark freckles which matched his light complexion.  
  
" I am Brock", a guy with a muscular and tall complexion said as he shook Harry's hand.  
  
A guy in glasses came up," Hi I am Robert!"  
  
" Yo was up my man, I am Gregory!" he said folding his arms in a cool position.  
  
Harry thought it was an odd way to speak but he figured that's the way they did it now a days.  
  
" Hey Harry, we were about to go play some basketball! Want to join us?" Bill asked.  
  
Harry noticed the basketball in his hands. Harry thoughts traveled to how bad he was during levels 1. But he also remembered it was because he was short.  
  
" Sure let's go", Harry said apprehensive and he followed the guys outside.  
  
Harry walked behind the guys a bit nervously as his mind was whizzing with preoccupied thoughts. He knew how to play basketball and the basics but he didn't know if he was good enough to play with guys his age who would be very competitive.  
  
He sighed which caused Bill to look up.  
  
" Hey Harry loosen up okay, it looks like you are really preoccupied or something", he smile an encouraging smile and Harry felt a bit better.  
  
The boys shot foul shots taking turns.  
  
Harry was surprised that he didn't miss any of them.  
  
Even the other guys were impressed all except Gregory.  
  
" Wow Harry you're real good", Bill and the others chanted.  
  
" Lucky shot!" he said hotly.  
  
Harry turned around to see Gregory staring coldly at him. Slowly he could see Gregory putting his hand inside the pocket of his jacket as Harry placed a hand safely on his wand which was in the pocket of his pants.  
  
The boys eyes narrowed and he studied Harry from top to bottom. He eyed his forhead curiously and recognized the lightning bolt shaped scar on Harry's forehead. He knew who this boy was, besides the name. He knew this boy was one of his kind yet more famous and from the drooling of girls in the party more handsome. His pale blue eyes showed no compassion of anny sort. His eyes showed nothing but the anger and hate brewing through him. He fingered the thing in his pocket more hardly.  
  
Harry stood there with the other boys right beside him staring at the scene before him. There eyes met, cold blue and sparkling green. Harry shivered a bit as he looked at the boys eyes- now to mention it, he looked familiar. he realized now who the girl was who was following Hermione it was him in disguise.  
  
Harry suspended the thought and stared back at the boy who now showed all his sturdy complexion and husky voice as he spoke," Scared are we".  
  
" Not a chance", Harry said.  
  
He was about to reach for his wand but Gregory pulled his out first but before he could say anything there was another voice that shouted, " Expeliarmus!" Mr. Weasley was standing their wand out.  
  
He looked at Harry and said," Are you okay Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
There were pops and ministry wizards were coming to the scene.  
  
Mr. Weasley took Harry aside and Harry noticed his wand was out and he quickly placed it in his pocket.  
  
Harry explained what happened and Mr. Weasley merely nodded his head still in thought.  
  
Mr. Weasley looked at Harry his expression completely full of concern.  
  
" I am fine", Harry looked around and saw the ministry wizards doing memory charms on the other guys.  
  
" Where's Hermione", Harry asked suddenly.  
  
"Oh Hermione she is waiting for you inside to leave, she was very worried mind you almost as if she would have a break down!" Mr. Weasley chuckled.  
  
Harry said good bye and went inside the house and it was quiet.  
  
People were watching movies, Harry took this as a good sign that they did not know about anything that took place.  
  
Hermione was sitting on the steps with Rosa.  
  
What surprised him was that she had teas in her eyes.  
  
Harry came over to Hermione who looked up at him and gave him a tight hug.  
  
" Let's go Harry! Bye Rosa thanks for inviting us!" Hermione shouted waving.  
  
Rosa waved grinning at them. She laughed inwardly at the thought 'they would make a great couple' cam up in her mind. She shook her head and went back inside the house. 


	7. An Eventful Evening

Harry and Hermione had reached the house and were opening the door.  
  
" Hermione lets watch a movie so we can rest a bit", Harry asked.  
  
" Sure!" Hermione dashed into the living room and Harry followed.  
  
" What movie Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
" I heard the Gladiator is pretty good", Harry said eyeing all the videos she had on the shelf.  
  
" Okay", Hermione put the cassette inside and they sat on the couch watching the movie only getting up to get some popcorn at 9:30.  
  
Harry and Hermione got the popcorn in an eventful way.  
  
First of all, Harry had trouble with the microwave.  
  
" Hermione this thing is broken!" Harry yelled pressing all the buttons at the same time.  
  
Hermione laughed and came over. " Maybe this is why?" Hermione said and inserted the plug into the electricity outlet.  
  
Harry blushed and laughed with a lopsided grin as Hermione laughed uncontrollably.  
  
Hermione and Harry waited for the popcorn and put some butter in it. Hermione had dropped some slabs of butter on the floor accidentally.  
  
She slipped and Harry caught her with the popcorn in his hands. Yet his feet slipped also and they tumbled onto the kitchen floor. The popcorn spewed all over them.  
  
Hermione and Harry just laughed as they cleaned the mess up and made a decent bowl of popcorn.  
  
They both headed back towards the room and found that they were not alone.  
  
Mr. Weasley and Ron were sitting on the couch admiring the beautiful handicrafts assorted in the living room of the Granger house.  
  
When Harry and Hermione came in Mr. Weasley said rather strictly yet in a fatherly fashion, " Harry where were you at Diagon Alley, we were looking for you!" Ron nodded with his father.  
  
" Hermione and I sent an owl", Harry protested in defense.  
  
" Ummmmm Harry my owl was busy and I sent her off today when she returned", Hermione said embarrassed.  
  
Harry looked at her dumfounded and saw that she was pretty embarrassed so he nodded at her and smiled in a reassuring way.  
  
Ron stared a bit dumfounded at Hermione. Even though he had seen her in Diagon Alley, he had never seen her in a tank top and shorts. He suddenly got a jealous feeling but he shrugged it off but found his eyes were placed on Hermione.  
  
Ron's eyes seem to penetrate nothing but Hermione. Even he had to admit himself. A new light had rung in his head last year. He had a crush on Hermione on looks. He really didn't love her, he just wanted her and wanted her to want him back. Ron shivered at this thought.  
  
He stared at her lips, oh her perfect lips shaded with a tinge of glittering lip gloss.  
  
He shook him self again. He admitted Hermione was pretty but he didn't love her. His thoughts ran to Lavender. Oh that was who he loved. But he just thought Hermione was pretty he did not love her. And he thought, he didn't want to hurt her by false love.  
  
He was shading a color of red as he noticed Harry and Hermione staring at him quizzically.  
  
" Ron its time to go", Mr. Weasley said gesturing to the fireplace.  
  
Ron and Mr. Weasley waved and were in the flames and gone to the Weasley house.  
  
Ron and his father left.  
  
The room was silent for a bit as the still standing Harry and Hermione were just looking away awkwardly. Coloring and tinges of pink were reaching the extremes in their faces. Harry broke his eye contact with the wall which he had found rather interesting and turned his eyes towards Hermione who was turned away. He smiled inwardly at how, Hermione Granger, the walking Encyclopedia could actually forget something rather important. He just couldn't help but stifle a laugh by covering his mouth so that his laugh was no heard for Hermione seemed rather ashamed of herself for actually making the whole Weasley family think they were in some danger of some sort.  
  
Hermione thoughts wandered to how stupid she was. She secretly hoped that Mr. Weasley didn't get the ministry involved for the so called search for the two lost teens. She hoped her parents weren't notified. ' How could I forget?' Hermione said wiping a few tears that were leaking through her eyes and they crept down the curving of her cheek. She was really embarrassed and ashamed that she let Harry down, Mr. Weasley down and made a fool of herself. 'What must Harry think?' she said finally tearing her eyes away from the ground while wiping them and noticed that he wasn't there. She sighed,' I should have paid more attention to him rather than my own folly!' Hermione thought and went into the kitchen and found Harry putting salt on the popcorn with a grim expression on his face. She made her presence clear by clearing her throat.  
  
Harry immediately turned around and his facial expression changed. He looked a bit worried yet this feeling dies when he noticed Hermione had dry tear marks on her face.  
  
He walked slowly to her and moved the strand of hair away from her face.  
  
As he did Hermione's eyes felt like letting one more tear fall, which Harry wiped away slowly with a gentle swift motion of his hand.  
  
He stared into her eyes and saw how much hurt Hermione was feeling. He couldn't believe she could get so sentimental over a mistake, no ordinary girl would. A smile crept up his lips and leaked through his face showing warmth from every angle. Hermione Granger was no Ordinary. She was different from everybody else and that was why Harry liked her (friend way) , that's why she was a friend with him, because she was different.  
  
Harry turned around when Hermione cleared her throat and was stunned to see tears in her eyes. He rushed over to her and looked her in the eyes, " Hermione what is wrong?"  
  
Hermione looked to the ground hiding her tears by wiping them off her face.  
  
Harry thought it was no use, so he lifted her chin up with his hand.  
  
Hermione looked up at him and just suddenly hugged him and poured out her heart to how ashamed she was of herself. She thought that he would be angry with her or something yet she was very surprised when he spoke.  
  
"Hermione I am not angry at you just because your owl was away or your un- forgetful head made a mistake", he said compassionately stroking her hair gently pushing out of her face.  
  
" Harry let's finish the movie and then eat some food", Hermione said wiping away her tears and replacing a wonderful smile on her once- expressionless face.  
  
Harry smiled and they opened the fridge and found some bread and microwave able French fries.  
  
" These look really good and they smell really better than the one company Dudley ate", Harry exclaimed while taking care of cooking the French fries.  
  
Hermione was making the sandwiches. She also brought out the cake and cut two slices out for herself and Harry.  
  
She had helped bake the cake, well if you count frosting and watching the oven.  
  
Hermione smiled to herself. This was one interesting day. What would tomorrow bring?  
  
Harry heard the BEEP! and he knew the fries were done.  
  
He opened the microwave and took out the fries and dumped them on two plates evenly distributed.  
  
Hermione came over and placed trays underneath the plates. She placed a slice of cake and a sandwich which was fully loaded with lettuce, mayonnaise, tomato, ham, salami and cheese on the plate.  
  
She opened the fridge again and took out the bottle of Root Beer and made two ice cream floats for later and set them in the fridge.  
  
She joined Harry with two cans of Coke in her hands.  
  
He took one and they headed back to the living room with their trays with food.  
  
They pressed the rewind button on the remote to where they left off.  
  
Hermione thought it was rather gruesome in some parts I where she felt rather queasy but it wasn't that bad she said to herself after the movie was finished.  
  
Harry looked over to Hermione who seemed rather enjoying herself. They were at the part in the end where Maixmus pulled a sword up his sleeve suddenly and stabbed the other guy in the arena.  
  
Hermione jumped a little and curled up a bit more as she held onto Harry a bit tighter as the scene went on. Hermione loosened her grip as she saw the dead body fall to the ground and the cloak drenched with blood cover his face. She thought Russell Crowe was a bit cute if he would lose the beard but' she thought,' not as hot as Harry Potter' Hermione giggled to herself which surprised Harry as the scene where Maximus fell to the ground and was carried away took place.  
  
Hermione then saw what was happening and a tear leaked her eyes.  
  
Harry smiled at her and back at the movie to see the credits playing. He looked down at Hermione who had rested her head on his shoulder with his arm gently around the small of her back.  
  
You would think that they were in love yet they weren't.  
  
Hermione looked thoughtfully up at Harry whose green eyes sparkled as he looked at her and smiled.  
  
Hermione got up as Harry removed his arm and asked," I am not tired yet, so do you want to watch another movie?" Hermione asked.  
  
" Sure, I guess?" Harry said puzzled for Hermione really looked tired but he shook the thought away as she put in Sleepy Hollow.  
  
" Rosa Dewton went to America and bought this movie for me, she said that I could use a scary movie", Hermione said.  
  
She sat back down and they watched the movie. Hermione constantly gripped Harry's arm tightly and pressed herself against him harder involuntary.  
  
Harry felt Hermione tighten her head against his shoulder and arm, her really did not care though because it didn't hurt and yet that was only just a mild scare in the movie. He smiled down at her in a warm expression and kept watching the movie.  
  
More scary parts passed and Harry didn't feel Hermione tighten up or anything. He looked down at her and smiled to himself. Hermione was sleeping. He put the movie off with the remote. He decided to wake Hermione up but she wouldn't budge. He picked her up and started walking up the steps. He almost knew everything about Hermione's house.  
  
Harry opened the door to Hermione room and laid her on her bed. She rested her head on the pillow and Harry folded a sheet over her so it reached her neck and Hermione snuggled warmly inside.  
  
He smiles at how peaceful she looked and walked out of the room.  
  
He fell asleep instantly after recounting the events of today. He smiled and thought he was going to have a great summer. In his happy thoughts he drifted off to sleep. 


	8. An Unusual Dream

(A/N) Thanks for reviewing my story night crawler.  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter  
  
Harry slept into a dreamful sleep in which he was captivated by every mere second it passed as his memory would treasure it but it would not. His dream would be forgotten when he woke up and that was all there was to it.  
  
~  
  
Harry was sitting by a girl, a very pretty girl with straight glimmering teeth, and a smile that dazzled in the moonlight. The stars reflected off her beautiful brown eyes. her glistened in the night and every sound and movement created a natural mood to the atmosphere and set a soft aroma from the petals of the crimson roses and flowers. The towering shrubs and trees gave outlined shadows and the water of the lake shone through with the moonlight striking through showing the never-ending deepness of the deep blue water. (talk about detail)  
  
Harry looked towards the girl again. Her hair was placed into an elegant bun with few strands placed besides her cheeks which were rosy and warm. Her lips were glittering by a delicate dab of lip gloss. Her eyes bore eye shadow. She wore a beautiful locket around her neck, a delicate silver chain shaped in a heart. It glistened as she turned towards him and smiled looking into his eyes.  
  
A sudden thought of realization struck him when Harry looked into her eyes, they reminded him of someone. Deep brown that sparkled with happiness. He could stare in them forever.  
  
Her beautiful eyes shone brightly through her face, her expression of sheer happiness, her eyes brightened, and her face broke into a warm smile. She looked upon him with warmth in her eyes. She wore a purple dress and black shoes that had 1½-inch heels. Her shoulders and neck adorned by the silver glow of the moonlight, glowed velvety in color. Her bare neck was not so bare after all, as Harry took another look at the necklace. A delicate heart shaped pendent, in silver was clasped around her neck.  
  
He fingered the trinket carefully, as she smiled at him again. He looked into her eyes again, an innermost beauty shone through her as he looked upon his face. Her features were absolutely wonderful, nothing had changed though, and nothing will.  
  
She had closed her eyes, leaned in closer to Harry, and rested her head between his shoulder and his arm. She intertwined her hand with his and her breath steadied.  
  
Harry took her hand gently in his and placed his other arm around the small of her back. He played with her hair too. To his surprise she did not mind. Her silky strands of hair that were placed by her cheek and slightly curl felt smooth with Harry's touch. Harry looked down at the girl with a confused expression, he still didn't know if this was just a weird dream, premonition or something else. He was really confused. He never thought that he would actually be paired up with the girl in front of his eyes. Yet he knew there must be some significance to all of this.  
  
She leaned into him as she raised her head and kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear a thank you. She rested her head back on Harry's shoulder, closed her eyes, and drifted off in her thoughts.  
  
He understood who those eyes belonged to, he understood who was sitting besides him- he knew everything yet however he wouldn't know it all when he woke up. Alas if he did he could have saved his fateful future- her future, their future.  
  
Harry woke up suddenly to someone shaking him, having no recognition of his dream.  
  
He reached for his glasses, put them on, and saw Hermione was up and was sitting on the side of his bed.  
  
" You're awake?" Hermione asked more of a question than statement. She was worried she woke him a bit early.  
  
Harry noticed the tension in her voice and said, " I am up."  
  
He grinned at her.  
  
She smiled and said, " Breakfast is ready! Come down when you get ready", she walked out of the room with one retreating glance.  
  
Harry stared up at the ceiling. His thoughts were wandering to the dream. It was a vivid dream yet it wasn't in his mind. All he knew was that a girl was there and he was to.  
  
He took a quick shower and changed into some shorts and a collared shirt. He walked down stairs.  
  
When Hermione looked at him she had to stifle her gasp with a snigger. Obviously he had tried to come his hair but it stayed the way it was but it helped a bit. It made him look handsome.  
  
" Harry did you actually try to comb this?" Hermione ask running a hand through his hair while laughing at the same time.  
  
Harry smiled at her and she laughed again.  
  
" Is it that obvious?" Harry asked pretending to be confused.  
  
Hermione just laughed as she led Harry to the kitchen.  
  
They sat down and began to plan the day's events and all was settled. They were going to have a great day.  
  
Hermione and Harry finished their breakfast and headed outside. in more specific terms Hermione had decided that they contribute to the day.  
  
Hermione said they should go skating in the roller skating place.  
  
Harry's look of horror made Hermione give him a quick reassurance that it was easy.  
  
" Harry, I heard many Hogwarts students are going there today! Lavender sent me a note before I came to wake you", Hermione said smiling.  
  
" Hermione, I know how to skate, but I mean.Forget it", Harry said throwing up his hands in surrender.  
  
" Harry what's wrong", Hermione asked him confused.  
  
" Nothing", Harry responded a little frustrated.  
  
Hermione got the wrong idea and walked out of the room.  
  
Harry scolded himself and went to find Hermione who was lying underneath a willow tree in her back yard. He walked over to where she was sitting and said, " Hermione I am sorry but when you said Hogwarts Students, I knew that Cho would be there, and she kind of makes fun of you a lot", Harry said looking at his feet.  
  
" Harry I don't care what she thinks!" Hermione said getting up and hugging him.  
  
" Oh, I feel real stupid now", Harry said and blushed.  
  
" You're not stupid! You're exceptionally smart, caring, kind, brave, generous, polite and you really care about other people", Hermione said adding it with a small kiss on the cheek.  
  
" Shall we go then", Harry asked.  
  
" Yes we shall..erm...wait..I have to get my skates and some money", Hermione said and she rushed back up to the house with Harry trotting at a fast pace behind.  
  
" Harry are you ready to go", Hermione asked smiling later when he entered the kitchen.  
  
" Yeah", Harry said softly. "  
  
" Let's go then", Hermione said regaining her composure.  
  
Harry had followed Hermione out of his room and he closed it, turned to her, and saw she was beaming at him. He smiled back which made her blush slightly but she led him down the hall and down the stairs, she closed the door and they both stepped out into the warm sunlight. Hermione had brought her purse and her skates.  
  
Harry however didn't have any skates. He walked slowly and had his hands in the pockets.  
  
Hermione noticed and she had a surprise stored for him. She grinned to her self. She knew exactly what to get him.  
  
" Harry! Cheer up! I have a surprise for you when we get there!" Hermione said teasing him.  
  
" What is it? A book?" he said rather mockingly.  
  
" It won't be a surprise if you already know, and no it's not a book", she said rather teasingly. She grinned at him and they continued walking in the direction Hermione was telling him.  
  
Neither Harry nor Hermione knew that some people were following them.  
  
A trio that consisted of one boy and two girls were following them. The girl with dark crystal blue eyes and silky red hair was Nadine. She held her coat tighter around her bosom. She crossed her arms tighter above her chest. She glanced to the boy who had his arm around her and smiled.  
  
Aaron was very protective of her. They were just friends. They weren't going out or anything. He had a pretty strong built for his age and he was tall. He had beautiful gray eyes full of warmth or anger depending on his mood or the situation. She looked at the girl to her left, her other best friend who was always by her side.  
  
Jena was very pretty and very slender. Her hair was always up in a ponytail and she never wore it down. If one of her sleek strands of hair came down to her face and amused everyone, she would always push it back. She liked style and all, but she wasn't into makeup that much. She was very sporty and she wanted to be on the quidditch team.  
  
The trio walked in the brush close by and they followed Harry and Hermione till they reached a very colorful, large building with many pictures.  
  
They both saw many Hogwarts friends and they walked towards them feeling there was no need to hide.  
  
Hermione led Harry into the building. 


	9. Author's Note

Author's Note.  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in quite a while. Thanks for the reviews there! I have three readers and 2 are brand new.who would have though! ;) Thanks! 


	10. The Gift

Harry followed Hermione into the building dreading what he was about to face, he could see some familiar stares and the whispers among the crowd as he passed with Hermione. He shuddered to think if a deatheater would strike or Voldemort to regain revenge or avenge his escape and prove his greatness over Harry Potter. Harry shuddered again and an icy feeling swept over him from the pit of his stomach.  
  
Hermione saw this and stopped. " Harry are you all right", Hermione asked placing her hand on his forehead.  
  
Harry looked into her eyes. He saw full concern. " I am Fine. Um Just cold", He lied.  
  
" Let's quickly go inside", Hermione said grabbing his hand and they walked at a quicker pace to the inside of the building.  
  
Harry and Hermione abruptly let go of hands and Harry could see Hermione blushing a bit, and her head was down.  
  
When he entered he saw a dark area with lights flashing here and then. Loud music that had a beat was playing and Harry could see those who were skating.  
  
He saw Hermione who was heading for a table filled with boys and girls their age.  
  
One of them turned and waved.  
  
"Hey Harry, Hermione!" Dean said happily.  
  
Everyone else turned in surprise except Lavender.  
  
"Glad you too could come", Lavender said as they came closer.  
  
They saw Lavender who had Seamus' arm around her waist.  
  
Hermione could see another girl with dark black hair who hadn't said anything. This was highly unusual as she looked upon one of her friends and saw the expression was cold and no where as near her eyes.  
  
Lavender turned and saw a slight sparkle in her friends eye of coldness. She could also sense an emotion or sense of premonition of foreboding. She shook her head.  
  
Hermione looked into the cold eyes of the girl in front of her and an involuntary shiver ran up her spine and the hair on the back of her neck prickled upward. She shivered again and saw the light reflecting the sparkle of her eyes.  
  
" So, Hermione, Why did you come with Harry?" She said in a bare whisper which was obviously kept in control as long as she was in her sane mind. Her eyes flickered for a moment and Hermione saw jealously.  
  
She knew that this was rather the usual. Girls would always swoon over Harry. She smiled inwardly and was about to answer her question yet Harry placed a hand on her shoulder and indeed he had heard.  
  
" Why would that matter to you Parvati?" He said rather quietly.  
  
There was silence and Harry removed his hand from her shoulder and smiled at Hermione.  
  
She smiled back gratefully.  
  
" Oh just wondering..." she turned her head to hide the flickering of anger in her eyes.  
  
Nobody took notice of the envy in this girl's heart or mind, or the look that said "Harry is Mine".  
  
Nobody-  
  
After that Parvati began speaking on good terms with Hermione.  
  
Hermione and Lavender discussed school and subjects while Parvati turned herself into the boy's conversation and started to flip her hair seductively occasionally when one of the boys looked up at her. She was mainly doing it for Harry yet he wasn't paying attention to her.  
  
Hermione noticed Parvati's mind and presence of thought and smiled to herself.  
  
Harry would never pay attention to those types of girls. He was famous and very much a heartthrob for over half the girls in the school yet Hermione was different. She only liked him for who he was. The person behind those green eyes, the scar. His personality was so charming that it gave a better reason for other girls to like him. If someone else were the Boy Who Lived, many girls would probably never care to glance at him. Also he was the youngest seeker in a century. She could probably care less about that yet it was important to him so t'was the same for her.  
  
He had a smile on his face and his eyes glittered like two green pools.  
  
She loved his eyes. She could stare in them forever. Yet she found her thoughts protruded by a hand waving in front of her face.  
  
" Hermione? Hermione.you there?" Lavender said waving her hand in front of her face.  
  
Luckily the others thought she was staring at the menu in front of her.  
  
" Oh, um sorry just drifted away," she picked up the menu to hide her face that was tinged with a furious shade of red. She looked over the top of the menu and noticed the other guys were still talking except Harry was glancing at her and she quickly looked back down.  
  
" Hermione did you want something to eat? We are going to order one big pizza," Lavender said happily as she intertwined hands with Seamus.  
  
" Sure that would be great! How about you Harry?" she asked turning to him.  
  
" Sounds good to me," he said flashing a charming smile at her.  
  
" That would be great!" Parvati said. She shot another look between Harry and Hermione. She suspected something.  
  
" Good!" Lavender said and she walked up with Seamus and Parvati to order it.  
  
Hermione sat at that side of the table all alone and as if right on cue Harry noticed.  
  
" Hermione! Do you want us to come over there?" He asked smiling as if they were miles apart.  
  
" Sure why not," Hermione said following his game.  
  
Harry took a seat right by Hermione as she scooted herself towards the wall. They were sitting in one of those comfortable benches with leathery cushions. Like two people could fit on one side. He sat beside her and Dean sat across from them. Then a boy who looked familiar came up to them.  
  
Hermione had her surprise coming as he saw the boy.  
  
" Hi Harry," Robert said. He quickly nodded to Hermione and hid a package behind his back rather promptly.  
  
Harry took no notice. " Hi Robert," he said uncertainly.  
  
"Oh I know," Robert said with a comprehension of his uncertainty. " You see Harry I am a wizard too," He said in a bare whisper.  
  
The three took it in yet Hermione had some doubt in her mind.  
  
" Prove it," she merely spoke.  
  
" Precise one aren't you?" he said mockingly but he willingly pulled out his wand and shot a couple of sparks.  
  
" What school do you go to?" Hermione asked convinced. " Oh please sit down," he said gesturing to the seat by Dean.  
  
" By the way, this is Dean Thomas he is our friend from Hogwarts," Hermione added quickly and she shot an apologetic look at Dean.  
  
He seemed to not care that much. He knew his friends would always be there.  
  
" The main reason I am here is because I work at a skate shop and I have a delivery for Mr. Harry Potter," he announced.  
  
" I wonder what's taking Seamus and Neville so long." Dean said getting up in curiosity walking away.  
  
Harry looked at the package before him and back at Robert. " There must be a mistake, I didn't order anything," he said pleadingly.  
  
" Mr. Potter, a person, more specifically a girl ordered it for you. She came to our shop yesterday and placed the order," he said.  
  
" Well are you going to open it?" He asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
" Okay," he said and he opened and found a brand new pair of roller-blades that were a shade of dark blue and black lustre wheels. They were absolutely amazing. He found a card inside and opened it.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
This is just something I wanted to give to you as a present for being a great friend. Maybe we could go skating sometime such as today? We could go to the park. But anyway I want you to know that I am really glad to have a friend like you that is always there. I want you to know I will always be there for you.  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione.  
  
Harry put it down and looked at Hermione speechless. he saw her smiling at him and she said softly, " Surprise!"  
  
" I have to go now," Robert said and he said good-bye and winked at them.  
  
" Hermione thank you so much. I just.," he didn't know what overcame him but he leaned in and kissed her cheek. It was the first time he had kissed a girl. It was a short kiss as he leaned in and kissed her soft cheek.  
  
As Harry's soft lips touched her cheek Hermione didn't know what to say.  
  
Hermione flushed a bit but said, " Harry, I just know with having no parents and living with the Dursleys really hurt and caused great anguish to you and nothing can take the place of that. I just want to make it clear that I really care about you and I would never let anything happen to you. I know that friendship made you feel like somebody and I would never gamble or put that to risk," she said tears slowly sliding down her face.  
  
He hugged her tightly and wiped away her tears.  
  
" Let's go find the others," he said.  
  
" Yes, let's go," she spoke to him and they left the table and saw that their friends were crowded around a main cluster of students they knew.  
  
The first voice they heard was one they never wanted to hear when not necessary.  
  
" Where is Potter and that Mudblood anyway?" a cold voice said.  
  
The students noticed Harry, Hermione, and the crowd let them through.  
  
" Malfoy, I am here," he spoke as he approached the area Malfoy was in. 


	11. Challenge

Hermione wasn't afraid of what was going to happen yet she wasn't looking forward to it. She had been present and seen many fights between Malfoy and Harry and Ron.  
  
However, much shadowed Ron. The main rivalry was between Harry and Draco. They both had similarities despite the utter hatred passed between them.  
  
She always knew Malfoy hated her. She knew she wanted her dead from the first year and on. He always had threatened her with the use of a foul word, 'mudblood'.  
  
It was a very rude and conceited for a person to call another this. It meant that if you were born into a muggle family and not a pureblood family you had common blood, dirty blood. It wasn't right and not many people besides Dark wizards including the Malfoy family used it.  
  
Hermione smiled to herself. Harry or Ron never let him get away with it. It seemed right now too that he wouldn't get away with it either.  
  
Hermione pulled herself away from her thoughts and focused on the situation before her. She looked at Malfoy and saw his eyes glittering with malice and cold. 'Nothing different here' she thought exasperatedly. She looked at Harry and saw him staring back with an equal amount of rivalry and hatred. His intense green eyes flickered and came down in a blaze.  
  
" So Potter, You and the Mudblood; Still together, are we?" he smirked and laughed haughtily with his friends and cronies.  
  
" What do you mean!" Hermione asked shrilly.  
  
Malfoy took out a folded piece of paper and threw it at them, which Harry caught without taking his eyes off Malfoy.  
  
He opened it and let Hermione read it with him.  
  
Still Together?  
  
I Rita Skeeter have discovered exclusive information about Harry Potter and his personal life. This is why I write this and for all those who think Harry Potter deserves better.  
  
Harry Potter, age 14, has just completed his 4th year at Hogwarts, and also has a girl in his life. I can tell exclusively that this girl is Hermione Granger the brainy student that we suspect has Potter still in her clutches by use of a potion. This has been taken of by no account of action.  
  
There must be something done to separate the two. Maybe when Harry realizes the use of the Potion he will break his friendship that seems to continuously grow over the years. Who knows what the future holds yet I want all of you to know I will report any further detailing.  
  
Rita Skeeter  
  
Hermione looked up and saw that Harry's eyes were blazing. He didn't mind it if it wrote that she was his girl friend he didn't deny it nor did he agree. He just didn't like the way Rita Skeeter made reputations go down. He could care less if it had said Hermione was his girlfriend.  
  
Hermione stepped a bit away from him and spoke, " I am not his girlfriend. He's my best friend and vice versa. There isn't more than a love bonded by friendship," she said calmly. 'Oh but how I wish there was' a voice said inside her. She put it away.  
  
" She's right, nobody would believe this Rita Skeeter anyway," Harry said into the silence. He threw the paper at Malfoy's face.  
  
Malfoy stared hard at him as if he could strangle him. " So a duel, now Potter!"  
  
" Malfoy that wouldn't be the logical thing to do as we are in front of countless muggles," Harry said.  
  
" Well, honestly who expected some logic from him?" Hermione said laughing sarcastically as the other students laughed too.  
  
Harry smiled at her and turned to Malfoy whose eyes were as cold as ever.  
  
" Here, now skating, meet you in the rink," he said and turned away with his cronies after him.  
  
The crowd of students crowded around Harry, offering their skates and tips until they saw the skates in his hand.  
  
He sat down and put on the roller blades. He reached into his pocket and took out a small white box. He took off his glasses and put on his contacts that made his eyes show out even brighter than before.  
  
" Harry you do know how to skate right?" Hermione asked. She smiled knowing even if he didn't, she had made sure whoever wore those skates would know how to. She had bought them from a magical shop in the middle of London. They belonged to a retired pro-skater who said he always won tournaments with those skates and without them. They taught him much such as the importance of an honest win.  
  
" Well I know how to but it seems Malfoy has had better training," he said to Hermione and was surprised to see she was smiling.  
  
She leaned in to his ear and whispered, " Harry these skates are magical they will help you get better. So practice a bit and they will get you to your full potential."  
  
Harry nodded amazed at the thought of magical skates. He shrugged and stood up and as did other Hogwarts students.  
  
Hermione had finished putting on her skates and was helped up by Harry.  
  
This didn't go unnoticed by students.  
  
He skated to the edge of the rink where Hermione wished him luck and they skated to their side where most of their friends were.  
  
They started to cheer but it soon stopped when Malfoy skated to a halt and he was holding something that looked like a puck.  
  
" I have just talked with the owner of this place. He said that we could play a game of skate hockey in here. Seven people per team. I have already set up the goals. Here's a puck for practice. Practice for about 1 hour then we play. Get ready for a beating Gryffindors!" Malfoy smirked and walked away.  
  
Harry started to decide who would play. He of course, Seamus, Dean, Hermione, William a 6th year, and Oliver Wood were chosen.  
  
" This will be great practice for the quidditch season," Oliver said before skating off with his other friends.  
  
Harry had a problem. There was one less person.  
  
As if right on cue, a boy skated up in front of him with a hockey stick in his hand.  
  
" Don't mind my saying, but I heard you need another person. Mind if I play?" Robert said taking his helmet off.  
  
" Sure Robert, and thanks!" Harry said and they started to assemble.  
  
They practiced for a few minutes and Harry and Oliver decided who would play what.  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Robert were Offense. Oliver was goalie. Seamus, Dean, and William were defense.  
  
Harry and Hermione filed in behind the other players and they did some tricks and fakes. To Harry's surprise he could skate quite well.  
  
Hermione could skate almost like a pro but Harry was scared if she would get hurt.  
  
" Hermione maybe you shouldn't play, hockey is rough. You might get hurt," Harry, said when they were hitting shots to Oliver. He seemed to be as good a goalie for hockey as he was for Quidditch.  
  
" Harry I'll be fine!" Hermione said winking at him and Harry was convinced.  
  
Harry pulled Hermione to the side of the rink in which he could tell her something alone. He was worried yet he knew that she would stand firm in her choices but he would give her a few tips because he couldn't count on Draco playing fair. He grasped her hand softly as he took it and she swerved to a halt.  
  
She looked at him curiously then she noticed he wanted to talk to her alone. So she let him guide her to a deserted area of the rink.  
  
He turned to her sharply causing her to lose her balance and fall. When she fell she caused Harry to topple with her. He landed right beside her.  
  
They laughed and snickered as they made several unsuccessful tries to get up yet found the result to be falling back on the ground.  
  
Harry finally hoisted himself up by holding to the railing and he helped Hermione up too.  
  
" Hermione, I just want to tell you something about playing offense with Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle," he said staring into her brown eyes.  
  
Just then Robert came over and neither of them were annoyed by his presence.  
  
" Good you're here Robert. I was talking to Hermione or was about to tell her some tricks about offense. I didn't want anybody to know. More specified, our opponents. As you are also playing offense, I'll tell you also. Robert you and Hermione take care of Crabbe and Goyle who look tough and all but have no coordination, Watch for any signs of Malfoy scans. Make sure you don't leave Hermione alone with the two of them. I might need some help from time to time but just one thing; Leave Malfoy to me," Harry said before skating away with a determined grim expression on his face.  
  
Robert and Hermione stared at the retreating profiled figure of Harry standing forth; His shoulders standing broad and his head high, his chest protruding outwards, his muscles showing through his shirt.  
  
Hermione stared at him a little longer than expected.  
  
Robert noticed this as he turned towards her. A slight smile crept up his face and he acknowledged his understanding. " So you do fancy Harry Potter don't you? Like all the other girls I've heard of? Do you keep a statue of him and worship him? Do you keep a picture of him? Do treasure the ground he has walked on?" Robert added with a lopsided grin.  
  
" Huh.what did you say Robert?" Hermione said throwing away her dreamy look and turning back into the regular Hermione Granger.  
  
" 'Spect you would know by now what I am talking about?" He added in a teasing voice.  
  
" What are you talking about?" Hermione asked her voice rising yet she was smiling. She pushed a wisp of her hair away from her face, revealing a questionable look upon her face.  
  
" Well you would know but you were too busy gawking at someone. You do know what I am talking about, right?" Roberts said, with his lopsided grin plastered across his face, circling her.  
  
Hermione turned beet red and exclaimed, " What are you talking about," yet she knew perfectly well what he was talking about.  
  
" You like him don't you? You know Hermione, I thought you wouldn't take advantage of your friendship for popularity," Robert said his anger generating.  
  
" I don't know what you are talking about!" Hermione said angrily.  
  
" You just want to fall in love with him so he would have to love you for the sake of your friendship and so you wouldn't get hurt. So you could look all popular and all. You're not different from half the girls who like them. You're just another popularity-thirsted stereotype teenage girl," Robert said.  
  
" I am not!" Hermione said on the verge of tears.  
  
" Prove it. Give me some reasons why you like Harry, not for looks, famousness or popularity," Robert said defiantly.  
  
" It is true I like a boy who is liked by many others. Yet it is also true I like him differently from others," Hermione said calmly and saw the anger in his eyes subside. She continued on. " I love the way he is always there, and is not wanting the limelight at all. I like the way he stood up for me and we became friends. I like the way his eyes glimmer in happiness, and with warmth. I like the determination in his mind. I like the way he cares about those around him rather than himself. I like the way he never put my word to question. I love him and there is nothing that changes that because he is 'famous' or 'popular'. I just don't know if he'd ever love me in return," Hermione confessed for the first time to somebody who happened to be a boy.  
  
Silent ears leaked out of her eyes and she tried to restrain them yet they trickled down her face.  
  
Robert felt like kicking himself and he slowly wiped away her tears, hugged her in a friendly reassuring way, and whispered an apology in her ear.  
  
She accepted it, pulled away, and wiped her tears yet a sorrowful look was still on her face.  
  
" Cheer up!" Robert said pleadingly. " Harry will have my head if he sees you like this!" he said smiling.  
  
Hermione smiled and they skated away to where Harry was giving out shirts. He saw them and beckoned them over.  
  
He handed Hermione a scarlet lined black jersey that had the emblem of the Gryffindor Lion. They were black and made of cloth and strands of silk with silver fastenings. Harry was already wearing his and the buttons came down the right shoulder to the middle of his abdomen.  
  
Hermione smiled at the shirts. They were rather attractive and pretty.  
  
" Hermione I think it might be a bit to big for you," Harry said taking it from her hand and holding it up to her chest and body. He placed her hand in his and held it against her waist at approximately where it should be and he placed a couple of pins there.  
  
" So what do I do then?" Hermione asked disappointedly.  
  
" Neville's Grandma is over there along with Seamus's mother. They will fix the problem with the simple-shrinking spell," he said handing it to her.  
  
" Okay," Hermione said and walked to the designated area.  
  
" Robert here's yours. Um..I know you're not a Hogwarts student but we treat all friends like equals, as do others," Harry said smiling.  
  
Robert inwardly understood why Hermione was in love with the boy in front of him. More as thought of like a man. " Thanks Harry," he said.  
  
Hermione walked over to Neville's grandmother and Seamus's mother and told them her predicament, " I would really appreciate it if you could shrink it or fix it," Hermione said desperately.  
  
The two women looked up from their coffee and smiled at her and Seamus's mom came up to her and said: " Where it for a minute. Ah that's it and wait." she cast the spell quietly and the shirt shrunk until it fitted her perfectly.  
  
" I feel a bit hot," Hermione said as she realized she had her other tee- shirt underneath with a tank top.  
  
" Oh then you should take off your tee-shirt and wear something else inside. Just in case," Neville's grandmother said winking and obviously disapproving for a girl to take part in sports.  
  
" Thanks for everything!" Hermione said before heading off to the restroom. She walked into a stall and took of the shirt and her tee shirt. She put the shirt on top of her tank top. She was ready to play now. She looked at herself in the mirror and she looked really good. It fitted her perfectly and fell perfectly on every curve and delicate shape of her body. She was wearing black boot cut jeans so it was perfect for a match.  
  
She turned around and noticed a girl with beet red hair staring at her.  
  
" Ginny what are you doing here?" Hermione asked.  
  
" What are you doing here?" She asked in a rage filled voice.  
  
Hermione stared at her hard. Ginny hadn't grown at all. Her body wasn't very developed and she didn't have much of a flat stomach.  
  
" Hermione I came with a friend and saw you with Harry. What were you doing here?'' Ginny asked her smile faltering.  
  
" I was here with Harry because he's at my house for the summer. Why do you ask?" Hermione asked feeling quite uncomfortable.  
  
" No reason," Ginny merely said and walked out of the bathroom where her other friends were waiting for her. Before she reached the door she said, " Are you playing in that game with Harry, is that why you are wearing that?" Ginny asked suspiciously pointing at the shirt and eyeing it with utter jealousy.  
  
" Why yes Ginny," Hermione said pointing to what she was wearing.  
  
Ginny stared resentfully at her and left.  
  
Hermione was in a confused state. She shrugged and skated over to where Robert and Harry were.  
  
When she came she saw Robert and Harry were both wearing theirs. She walked by them and joined their conversation.  
  
Harry looked her over and said, " You look wonderful Hermione," he said not embarrassed at what he said.  
  
" Yes you do look very nice," Robert said as he looked at her.  
  
" Thanks! Well you two don't look that bad as well," she said punching their shoulder's playfully.  
  
They smiled at each other and laughed.  
  
A whistle shrilled and silence crept through.  
  
" Hermione, Robert ready?" Harry asked and he hit his fist with Robert's and he just hugged Hermione form the side with one hand around her waist. He let go and handed Hermione her stick.  
  
They assembled in the order they were supposed to be in. It seemed all the crowd at the skating park was there watching in anticipation.  
  
Harry met Malfoy in the middle of the rink and they took their positions and Harry saw Hermione at his right and Robert at his left over his shoulder.  
  
He bent down and stared at Malfoy hard.  
  
A referee came and said if they were ready.  
  
They both responded not taking their eyes off each other.  
  
The whistle shrilled again and the man threw the puck up and it was falling and it hit the ground.  
  
Harry made his first move and hit the puck a few feet before starting down to the goal. 


	12. Whisperings

He slammed it hard to the right and the game had started.  
  
Hermione skated after Harry and he was going all the way down and heading for the goal he did this gnarly trick and passed it to Robert who in turn passed it to her and she skated around the goal once and did a fake to Harry.  
  
Harry had control of the puck and he slammed it into the goal post and was blocked by a burly Slytherin goalie. He hit the puck to Malfoy who in turn was half way down the rink and he hit it hard aiming for the goal yet he hit the post at a 45 degree angle and it went flying over heads until it hit one head of a girl.  
  
Hermione Granger fell limp to the ground and sank to an unconscious state.  
  
***********************  
  
" YEAAAHHHHH!"  
  
" What happened!" Hermione asked Harry.  
  
" We won!" everyone replied.  
  
" We Won!" Hermione shouted as she shouted with the rest of the team.  
  
Harry had his arm around her waist and was shouting his head off too.  
  
Many of their classmates were rushing onto the rink.  
  
She could see their opponents were scowling and heading out of the building.  
  
She turned to Harry who still had his arm around her waist.  
  
" Hermione I want to tell you something," he said giving her a meaningful look and he took her hand and they went away from the crowd.  
  
He turned around to her and they entered a deserted room and he pulled her in.  
  
Hermione looked curiously from Harry to the room. It was quite elegant and seemed it hadn't been used since everything looked brand new. It was quite spotless.  
  
She looked into his eyes and felt warmth sweeping through her. She sat down on a couch after he sat down also.  
  
There was a fire blazing and the shadows of the flames danced in the semi- darkness adding and bringing forth an uttermost beauty of Hermione, Harry had never seen.  
  
He looked at Hermione and she was staring into his eyes when she felt his strong arms around her and Harry's soft breath on her open neck. He moved his hand from her back to her face and slanted it.  
  
Hermione felt his hand go up to her face and the next thing she felt was his lips on her neck slowly kissing her neck with a pent-up passion lightly. She melted in his arms and he slowly moved up to her lips. She had gradually found herself lying on the couch with his chest covering her upper body as a whole.  
  
He continued kissing her with a pent-up passion.  
  
As her lips made contact with his she felt his hands exploring her body freely. She moaned silently as Harry kissed her harder and more passionately.  
  
She heard a noise that felt quite annoying. She tried to move it out of the way from her mind but it rang in her ears. She continued to kiss Harry and she pushed back harder instead of pulling away. She heard the calling again and noticed Harry was no longer there. She fell. She was falling......  
  
**************** " Hermione! HERMIONE!, HERMIONE!"  
  
Hermione's eyes fluttered and she saw Harry's green eyes staring at her profusely filled with concern. She looked around and saw she was on the ground and there were many others around her. She tried to get up but found a tremendous pain in her head.  
  
" Ahhhhh!" Hermione cried out and some tears began to leak out from the severe pain and she felt a bump rising.  
  
Harry stared at her. So naive, intelligent, caring, polite, graceful, beautiful.... 'wait did I just say that?' he asked himself. He looked down at her. She had always been pretty if not in substantial values. She was always supportive of him. She always was there when he needed her for support or wanted her for advice. But she was beautiful in the inside also. Before he knew it, he was falling in love with Hermione Granger. He didn't know Why? Or When? Or more importantly How? But he knew the feeling he was experiencing was love. That was why he felt nothing for Cho. Yet, how could he tell her? Would he be able to? 'No, she would never accept me,' he thought. ' Besides she likes Ron'. Harry decided he would leave that file unexploited for a while in his thoughts. He would forget this ever came. This feeling what ever it was. He wasn't even sure if it was love. He didn't want to hurt her or hurt himself with false love. He thought Hermione would never like him in the same way and she would go after Ron.  
  
He didn't find out how wrong he was that day or the next.  
  
How wrong he actually was, he wouldn't find out until a couple of years.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry who was leaning over her with one hand on her shoulder and the other supporting his weight from the other side. She could clearly see that he was turning things over in her mind as they were a glaze and if not he was staring directly at her. They seemed distant yet still intense green eyes stared down at her in the next second. They were soft and subtle. She felt his hand come down and stroke her hair gently. She saw him whisper something to Seamus's mom and she nodded.  
  
" Hermione we're going to take you to the hospital," Mrs. Finnigan said.  
  
Other students peered over shoulders to see the commotion.  
  
" All right," Hermione replied weakly.  
  
Through the crowd 3 students pushed their way around; listening to the rumors that others were whispering about.  
  
Nadine, Jena and Aaron were moving through the crowd. They had heard what happened and checked to see if Harry and Hermione were okay. They were both fine so they rushed back to let them be.  
  
Harry helped Hermione up when everyone or almost everyone had left.  
  
She just fell back down not yet regaining her sense of balance.  
  
" Sorry Harry!" Hermione said.  
  
She started to remove her skates so she could properly stand up. Her futile efforts ceased when she felt her ankle throb in pain in her right foot.  
  
" Here let me help you," Harry said and he carefully untied the skate and pulled it out gently. " Does it hurt?" he would ask every second making sure he wasn't hurting her as he was taking her skates off.  
  
" A little," Hermione answered back in a bare whisper. " I don't know if I could walk though," she said more concerned about her state.  
  
Harry had one hand in his pocket of his team shirt and it fiddled with something in there.  
  
It was round and smooth.  
  
He pulled it out and put it back in quickly before Hermione could see.  
  
" Hermione put your arm around me and just stay on your good foot," Harry said pulling her up gently and positioning his arm around her waist and hers around his neck.  
  
She leaned against Harry and he just held her as they made their successful way back to the tables where some people were sitting.  
  
Robert rushed over to them and started to help Harry carry Hermione.  
  
He insisted but Harry refused and Robert wasn't taken aback but he grinned and winked at Hermione when Harry wasn't looking.  
  
Harry made his way with Hermione to an empty table and let her sit down comfortably.  
  
He made his way for the other side when Hermione scooted over to the side by the wall and spoke. " Harry there's a spot right here," she said smiling.  
  
Harry smiled back at her and sat down beside her.  
  
He took her hand in his and said, " I think this belongs to you," he whispered in her ear and pulled out the bracelet that glimmered in the light. He took her arm and slid the bracelet to her wrist but let his hand go all the way to her shoulder.  
  
She shivered involuntary on the inside and at awe at how soft his touch was.  
  
" Harry Thanks. I thought I lost it! Thank you very much," and she did something she had done only twice; she kissed him on the cheek. It was a small kiss.  
  
" Your welcome. Are you ready to go to the 'hospital'," Harry asked and winked at her.  
  
" Why do I have to go? I mean like we could use magic.oh.yes I am ready," she blushed and let go of their embrace.  
  
" Let's go get your foot fixed and healed," he said once more winking and flashing his charming smile at her. He got up, took her right arm, put it around his neck, and placed his left arm around her waist and by supporting her they made their way over to Mrs. Finnigan and Neville's Grandmother.  
  
He sat her down in a chair and she began explaining.  
  
They said a spell and she was healed.  
  
They walked back to the table, which was filled with their friends anxiously waiting while still in their own converse.  
  
" I wonder who the Gryffindor prefects will be," Parvati said and everybody murmured in agreement as Harry and Hermione reached the table.  
  
Harry grinned and sat down and Hermione sat beside him. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. " Should we tell them?" Harry asked slyly.  
  
" No, let them find out on their own," Hermione whispered back.  
  
" What's with all this whispering?" Dean said frustrated.  
  
" Hermione and I think we better go," Harry said and the others said bye.  
  
" Harry I have noticed something," Hermione said as they were in the Muggle Street of London once more.  
  
" What?" Harry asked curious.  
  
" Everybody is probably going to wear dress robes to that party thing. Do you think it would be nice if we wore some muggle formals? I remember reading the letter. It said we could. Here I have it in my pocket," Hermione said while pulling the letter out.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
You are invited to the biggest Hogwarts student bash ever! It is at Grand Villa Hotel in London. You have to have a date. Also dress robes or dresses such as muggle formals are necessary.  
  
C'ya  
  
"Sure! Why not. Are you suggesting we go shopping at a mall or something?" Harry asked his eyes glittering mischievously.  
  
" You bet!" Hermione said happily.  
  
" I have a lot of muggle money in an account I have saved these years but I don't want to spend that. I'll just trade some galleons for pounds at Gringotts," he said and led Hermione in direction for the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
They stepped inside and went to the back door.  
  
Harry tapped the bricks and Diagon Alley opened before them. 


	13. Strangers

He quickly pushed through the crowds and made their way to Gringotts. They went into the marble floored area and went to take the mine carts to Harry's vault.  
  
Hermione who had never been on one clasped Harry to her body as the cart moved.  
  
Harry went to his vault, got some gold, and sat back down with Hermione and he took her hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly.  
  
They made their way to the exchange and Harry got the money he needed.  
  
Hermione and Harry went back into muggle London and they found the "mall."  
  
Hermione spoke, " Harry are you hungry? I am pretty hungry. That café looks pretty good. I have been there and they have great sandwiches," Hermione said.  
  
" Sure! I am starving!" Harry said and they walked to the café and he opened the door for her as a gentleman.  
  
They sat down at the specified table that the waitress told them to.  
  
" So," Harry started.  
  
" Hmmm?" Hermione asked looking up from the menu.  
  
" Is anything looking good?" Harry asked changing the subject.  
  
" See for yourself," Hermione said rolling her eyes, picked up the menu that was in front of him, and gave it to him.  
  
Harry blushed and smiled weakly and took the menu from her hand.  
  
After a minute's thought, the two decided to order.  
  
The waitress came up to their table and asked what they would like to eat. " What would you like to drink?"  
  
" I would like a Coke please," Hermione said.  
  
The waitress nodded and turned to Harry. " You?  
  
" I'll also have a Coke," Harry said and winked at Hermione.  
  
" And to eat?" She asked.  
  
" I'll have a BLT," Harry said.  
  
" Same here," Hermione added quickly.  
  
" I'll bring them out in a few minutes," she said and left Harry and Hermione alone.  
  
" So Harry, ready for O.W.L.S.? You can come to the library with me and practice these preparatory tests I found," Hermione said rather too quickly.  
  
Harry groaned at the thought.  
  
" Harry, you're turning into Ron!" Hermione said shrilly.  
  
" I was kidding Hermione! Of course I'll come with you to the library! That's what friends are for," Harry said the minute the waitress came with the drinks and sandwiches.  
  
There was an awkward silence between the two.  
  
' Friends' is that the only reason I am going to the library with her?' Harry asked himself.  
  
' Friends! Will we always be friends in the eyes of others and each other?' Hermione asked herself.  
  
Harry and Hermione found other topics to discuss as they ate their lunch such as new teachers, O.W.L.S, friends, Voldemort and Krum.  
  
" Harry there isn't anything between Krum and I. I swear by my heart there isn't," Hermione pleaded with her eyes as tears were beginning to leak out. " I don't share a relationship with him. Krum and I aren't fit for each other," Hermione said and wiped her tears. She stared at her plate then over the candle to see Harry looking attentively at her; his eyes luscious green and warmth radiating from them. She saw in his eyes a strength and warmth.  
  
" Hermione, I believe you," Harry said and placed his hand on hers softly. " It's just with managing Voldemort and all this rubbish of Rita Skeeter, the mocking, and the burden of death of my parents and Cedric Diggory is rather hard. And top of it all, I have nobody to share anything with. Like my parents," Harry said.  
  
" Harry, don't worry about Cedric or your parents. The rubbish that Skeeter woman wrote is just rubbish. The mocking, all I can say, is ignore it. Voldemort is in power again and the ministry is protecting you." Hermione bit her lip. She wanted to approach this calmly.  
  
Harry nodded appreciatively and smiled at her.  
  
Hermione smiled back.  
  
The waitress came with the check and set it down on the table.  
  
Harry reached for it the same time as Hermione.  
  
Harry pulled it yet Hermione tugged the other end.  
  
He pulled it again a smirk plastered across his face.  
  
Hermione tugged harder as Harry did until it finally ripped.  
  
They picked up the pieces laughing and put them together.  
  
The piece of paper had no amount needed or balance for them to pay. It just said please come again.  
  
Harry looked to Hermione who was rather shocked as he was.  
  
The waitress passed by and they asked her to explain this.  
  
" Oh a man wearing a patched cloak came to pay. He had a little black dog and you both seemed rather curious in his opinion," she said and walked off.  
  
Harry and Hermione ran outside and saw nobody that fit the identifications.  
  
Harry heard a barking form behind him and turned around fast enough to see a black dog jump on him and started to lick his face uncontrollably.  
  
Harry heard a barking form behind him and turned around fast enough to see a black dog jump on him and started to lick his face uncontrollably.  
  
Harry was astounded and yelped with glee and hugged the dog back.  
  
Hermione immediately tried to pull the dog off Harry because it was causing quite a commotion.  
  
Hermione shrieked as the dog was toppling on top of Harry and rolled into the streets.  
  
A car came to halt in front and honked the horn.  
  
Hermione pulled Harry to his feet and they both turned to a smiling Remus.  
  
" Well How are you both," his smile widening.  
  
" Fine," Harry said before he rushed over and hugged him. He kept the embrace until he heard a dog barking and pulling on his shirt.  
  
Harry had forgot about Sirius and saw that Hermione was petting him and fed him a cracker which he spit out.  
  
Hermione smiled and laughed as Remus and Harry did.  
  
" So let me guess you too paid for our lunch, right?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow in fake anger trying to hold his laughter.  
  
" It was his idea!" Remus said pointing a finger at the dog with a smile on his face.  
  
Sirius immediately started barking and jumped on Remus.  
  
" Oh All right!" Remus said exasperated.  
  
" We were going shopping now," Hermione said looking to Harry to see of their plans had changed any.  
  
" Yeah we were until we were met by some stranger," he said emphasized on strangers.  
  
Remus and Hermione laughed and Sirius growled menacingly but playfully.  
  
"  
  
Harry smirked at Sirius and laughed. Sirius couldn't do much since he was in his amimagi from so he just growled and barked as warnings.  
  
Remus chuckled and looked at Hermione.  
  
" So how are your studies?  
  
" There great! I got top marks, and Harry and I are Gryffindor prefects!" she said happily and saw Remus beam at them both.  
  
" That's wonderful! Good job Hermione, Harry," Remus said to both of them separately with a nod of his head in congratulations and a pat on the back.  
  
" That's right! We get special privileges, get to be out later at night, and we can punish students.Hermione we can punish Malfoy and take points and give detentions!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
Hermione disapproved the thought of misusing their power but knew Harry would only use it to an extent. Ron on the other hand who was wild and loved to shoot Malfoy's pride down would lose his badge if he were. But Ron wasn't. It was just her and Harry.  
  
" Yes well Harry, I trust you won't lose your badge in the first week," Remus said trying to keep a straight face.  
  
" Ha Ha very funny," Harry said sarcastically and rolled his eyes in a mocking gesture.  
  
" So are you going to go shopping now," Remus asked Harry and Hermione together.  
  
They both nodded their heads in agreement after a minute's thought.  
  
" All right then bye for now. You better expect to see us sooner than you think," Remus added and clapped his hand over his mouth.  
  
Sirius barked and chased Remus away before he could say any more.  
  
Harry and Hermione laughed and walked towards the shopping center happily. 


	14. Shopping

Hermione led Harry to the young men's department first. It was pretty big considering its amount of stock of clothes and other items.  
  
Harry scrunched his nose at the smell of some disgusting cologne.  
  
" They say this is nice!" Harry said and held the bottle under Hermione's nose to let her have a whiff of it.  
  
" Eww!" Hermione laughed.  
  
" Harry do you like Ralph Lauren?" Hermione asked as she found a very exquisite Polo Ralph Lauren suit with tie and shirt with the Ralph Lauren emblem of Polo on the side encrusted with Ralph Lauren mark.  
  
Harry came to where she was and saw the suit and tried to imagine himself in one. He couldn't since he never wore anything fancy before besides dress robes.  
  
" Go try it on," Hermione said and she thrust the suit in his hands and pushed him into the dressing room and followed him until she came upon a vacant stall. Se pushed him in and put her whole weight on the door barricading it so he couldn't exit.  
  
She had a mischievous smirk planted on her face.  
  
Harry groaned and turned himself towards the small compartment in surrender, " All right!" Harry said exasperated.  
  
He started to change into the suit and when he was done he looked in the mirror. He could hardly recognize himself. He had to admit he looked a lot like his father in the photo album.  
  
Hermione was waiting outside still leaning against the door. She trusted Harry but she also knew he could come up with a sneaky plan form his sleeve.  
  
Harry pulled the door open causing Hermione who was leaning against it to topple into the compartment.  
  
Harry was shocked at first and immediately helped her up.  
  
when she said thanks and smiled weakly she couldn't believe what she saw.  
  
Harry looked absolutely magnificent, the tie blended in with his eyes and the glasses made it more of a vibrant green.  
  
Hermione saw his eyes glittered behind his glasses and a smile crept upon his face and mischief took over the warmth of his eyes.  
  
" Do I look that bad?" Harry asked pretending to be hurt.  
  
Hermione snapped out of it and circled him looking at him. She also turned his face from left to right to see if he 'looked all right'.  
  
" Very very.what's the word I am looking for?" Hermione asked herself and put on a phony cogitating look.  
  
" What word?" Harry asked grinning.  
  
" Um let me see. Don't take this personally though, okay Harry?"  
  
" That's fine Hermione! Just tell me what you think," Harry said momentarily feeling like a fool.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry and saw that he took this critically. She walked up to him, put her arm on his shoulder and leaned into his ear, and whispered.  
  
" Harry, you look very handsome," Hermione said and she lingered there for moment before pulling away. She let her arm rest on his shoulder, which he didn't mind.  
  
Hermione looked into his eyes to see the warmth returning in them and he smiled at her.  
  
His cheeks got a little pink but not that much. " Err.Thanks.Hermione," he said unwrapping her arm from his neck.  
  
Harry smiled at her and went into the small compartment to change.  
  
" Are you going to buy it?" Hermione asked happily from the other side of the door while Harry was changing back to his usual collared shirt and jeans.  
  
" Yes, I am in fact," Harry said following Hermione out of the dressing room. " Now we have to buy you a dress," Harry said raising an eyebrow mischievously.  
  
Hermione laughed and nodded in agreement. " You can help me pick one to try or suggest some to buy.hey that rhymes! Anyways, but you can't see which one I choose to really buy," Hermione said gleefully and with a mere wink she left a laughing Harry behind until he looked up and ran after her.  
  
Harry walked over to Hermione and she just ignored him.  
  
She turned around but Harry dashed to the side in front of her.  
  
She turned the other way to find him rush again in front of her. She couldn't help but smile when she started walking closer to him and turning around abruptly that her hair flared outwards and into his face and he just let himself in the fragrance of it.  
  
She started to walk in the opposite direction until she felt her hand being jerked backwards. Losing her balance, she found herself in strong arms and against a sturdy chest.  
  
She looked up and saw Harry's eyes looking intently down at her.  
  
He smiled and let go of her and she pulled away.  
  
" So, shall we find you a dress?" Harry asked looking around and held out his arm in a gentlemen gesture.  
  
Hermione did somewhat of a curtsy and took his arm before they both started cracking up laughing.  
  
Hermione led Harry to the department filled with dresses and accessories to match.  
  
Some girls who were in the same section giggled and waved at Harry.  
  
Harry who had no clue who they were just waved back befuddled.  
  
Hermione laughed on the spot.  
  
Harry glared menacing at her but a smile crept up his lips and he started to tickle her.  
  
" Harry stop!" Hermione said between gasps of laughs and exasperation.  
  
Harry continued tickling her and she kept telling him to stop and was laughing hysterically.  
  
She tried to pull away but he was in front of her as she did. She had an idea.  
  
Harry came up behind her and tickled her and she casually stepped on his foot.  
  
She immediately left his arms and stood facing him with a smile curving at the edge of her mouth.  
  
Harry yelped in shock, he fell to the floor in fake agony, and smiled still rubbing his shoe where Hermione had trodden on it.  
  
" Ouch Hermione that hurt!" Harry said pretending to be pouting.  
  
Hermione took it seriously and bent down towards him.  
  
" I was joking," Harry said as she tried to apologize.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and helped him up.  
  
" Well Mr. Potter seems there is a warning light on your trust," Hermione said teasingly.  
  
" That's me!" Harry said throwing his hands up in the air.  
  
Hermione laughed and then she started to look through the rows and rows of dresses and gowns.  
  
Harry was searching through them with her, acting like he was she or a girl doing shopping.  
  
Harry started to hold dresses up to her and Hermione started to giggle.  
  
" What is it dear?" Harry asked.  
  
" Honestly, darling! You're holding the dress backwards!" Hermione said exploding with laughter.  
  
Harry looked at the dress then to Hermione and he laughed as well.  
  
He started again. This time getting it right.  
  
" Try this one honey. No, not at all. Doesn't go with your eyes dear," Harry said putting on a Blasé voice yet put some high-pitched voice in it. He held the certain dress up and rejected it.  
  
He found this other dress that Hermione had been quite fond of for a moment but.  
  
" No dear, Think the hair, the hair!" Harry said running a hand through her hair.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry grasped her hand and pulled her over to another set of dresses.  
  
Harry held it up to her. He didn't have anything to say bad about. It was stunning.  
  
It was a Black gown with a not-so-low square neck, had silver shimmering on the part below the waist I a symmetrical pattern. It had the silver clasp in the back and green silk lining. It came down to the floor.  
  
" So what is it you have to say about this one?" Hermione asked smiling teasingly.  
  
Harry then regained his posture and cleared his throat, " This is one of many you will be trying on," he said smiling at her.  
  
Hermione smiled back at him and she placed that dress in his arms.  
  
Harry pulled her to another set.  
  
He held it up to her.  
  
It was burgundy and had black silk laces intertwining the open back. It had a loop neck that went about 1½ inch below the base of her neck. The neckline had a line of glittering black stones.  
  
" This one is nice," Harry said looking it over on her.  
  
He put it with the other one.  
  
He brought her to the next set.  
  
He held the dress up to her and he was smiling. He enjoyed this very much. Even though it was a laughable matter, he was able to spend time with his best friend.  
  
It was a bright purple long gown, was dangerously low-neck, had spaghetti straps, and clashed rather faultily with her skin. It was good looking on her skin but she would look best in colors like dark blue or black, green. She had fair skin after all just like him.  
  
Besides Hermione would never where anything so unsophisticated in her life. In Harry's point of view, he hated the dress as he held it up to a disgruntled Hermione who had her nose crinkled at the sight of it.  
  
" Absolutely no! This purple shall not do at all!" Harry said and saw Hermione sigh in relief, he laughed and she did as well.  
  
" I agree on that one, Mr. Potter," Hermione said to him as he led her to the next set.  
  
He stopped walking and turned to look at her. " You do?" Harry said half- surprised and half-pleased.  
  
" Of course I do!" Hermione said exasperated.  
  
" But I thought girls like to wear that.um.stuff.that is.erm.well.quite," Harry couldn't find words as he blushed on the matter at hand.  
  
Hermione patted his hand and said, " Harry that's what other ordinary stereo-typical girls in adolescence want. I am not a stereotypical teen. Just I think I am not," Hermione stopped. Was she?  
  
" Hermione, you aren't an ordinary girl," Harry said turning towards her.  
  
" First off," Harry said and realized there were lots of people around, so he stepped closer to her," You're a witch and very brilliant and intelligent one. You're independent and would never need a man to help you in your future. You don't judge people on popularity just how they are. That's why I am your best friend like Ron. But he sort of.well last year. You know what I mean. You don't get popularity thirsted," Harry said to her.  
  
" Thanks Harry," Hermione murmured to him as she hugged him and pulled away.  
  
" All right dear, we have to keep going," Harry said regaining his high- pitched girl voice.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and was pulled by Harry to another set of dresses.  
  
" AH HA!" Harry said.  
  
" What is it?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
" Let's see this one," Harry said and put the dress against her.  
  
It was a beautiful dark green with silver satin on the neckline with some clear stones on the end of the gown. It had a back but one strap covered a small portion of an open part of the back.  
  
" Do you like this one?" Harry asked her for the first time they were shopping.  
  
" Yes and I thought you would say it clashed rather incompetently with my hair," Hermione teased.  
  
" No I just want to give you some choice as well. I really don't want you to feel empowered by me. Besides you're going to wear it," Harry said shrugging.  
  
"But it does balance magnificently with your skin," Harry added with a wink which caused Hermione to laugh.  
  
He put the dress in his arms with the other two and they walked to another set.  
  
This dress was bright orange with purple straps and came a couple of inches before the knee.  
  
Harry and Hermione both rejected it and went to the next one.  
  
" You know that dress would have been perfect." Harry trailed off.  
  
" Are you out of your mind?" Hermione asked.  
  
" It would be perfect if you were at a Chudley Canons Quidditch Match," Harry said grinning in defense.  
  
" Yes, Ron would love that!" Hermione burst.  
  
" Yes um, I think he actually would buy something like that for himself, if he was a girl with the same personality," Harry quickly added seeing Hermione's face.  
  
Harry headed for the next two sets that were combined but Hermione rejected them both because they had such a deep neckline.  
  
" I would never wear that!" Hermione said as she pushed the dresses back onto the hanger rack. " Well not at this age, though," Hermione added thoughtfully with a modest smile at her face.  
  
" I am glad you wouldn't," Harry muttered.  
  
" What did you say?" Hermione asked curiously looking up from some dresses she was searching through.  
  
" Nothing," Harry said shrugging quickly.  
  
" Come on out Hermione!" Harry said.  
  
" Harry wait I have to fix this," Hermione said.  
  
She came out in all the dresses and Harry narrowed them to three, and left Hermione to decide.  
  
Harry paid for his suit and Hermione paid for her dress but didn't let Harry see it.  
  
They both went back to the house and in their rooms to hang up their newly bought clothes.  
  
It was 4:00 in the afternoon so they both decided to order Pizza and watch TV. 


	15. Breakfast and Challenge

The afternoon went by quick and it was soon night and time for them to go to sleep.  
  
" Good night Harry! The day after tomorrow is the dance!" Hermione said excitedly.  
  
" I can't wait!" Harry said rolling his eyes.  
  
Hermione laughed and heard him say good night.  
  
They both fell into a dreamless but long sleep to be awakened to the sound of Hermione's annoying alarm clock and Hermione's laugh, which somebody had turned the volume up.  
  
" Harry!" Hermione yelled from her bedroom.  
  
No answer.  
  
Hermione climbed out of bed.  
  
She went to Harry's room and knocked.  
  
No answer.  
  
She opened the door slowly and crept inside his room. She saw him in his bed with a book in his hand.  
  
Hermione went closer to get a closer look.  
  
It was an album.  
  
Hermione slowly sat down on his bed and stared at him sleeping so peacefully. His utterly bungled hair was covering his eyes.  
  
She stared at him a bit longer before she took the album out of his hand.  
  
She opened it and looked through it. It contained many pictures of his parents and friends and family. It even had some of her and Ron.  
  
There was one that Colin Creevey had taken in his second year when Professor Lockhart had eradicated all his bones in his arm instead of fixing it.  
  
She laughed.  
  
Harry opened his eyes at the sound of laughing.  
  
Everything was slightly blurry and he reached over quietly, picked up his glasses, and put them on.  
  
He saw Hermione was sitting on his bed with her side turned towards him. He smiled to himself before he noticed he was looking through the album.  
  
As quietly as he could, he slipped himself from under the covers and got out of the bed.  
  
He glanced at Hermione again and she was still sitting there, not the slightest notion that he had left.  
  
He got his clothes from the counter and headed to the bathroom.  
  
Hermione flipped another page and there was another picture of his parents.  
  
Their wedding day was on the next page.  
  
And Sirius was there as well.  
  
In Hermione's opinion Harry's father was very handsome just like his son is.  
  
Harry's mother was beautiful and the green eyes Harry inherited from her were gorgeous as she waved up at her.  
  
Hermione hadn't noticed Harry come in dressed and cleaned.  
  
He came in, looked over her shoulder, and smiled at what she was looking at. His mother waved at her and smiled.  
  
" She was beautiful wasn't she?" Harry asked quietly taking a seat by Hermione and draping one of his arms around her shoulders and looked at his mother wave back at him.  
  
His father also waved and nodded towards him.  
  
Hermione who didn't know Harry was awake jumped slightly as she heard his voice and felt his arm around her.  
  
" Harry, when did you get up? Sorry I as in here. I'll leave if you want me to?. I have to take a shower anyway," Hermione said getting up but Harry pulled her back down on his bed.  
  
" I didn't tell you to leave," Harry said grinning.  
  
" So," Hermione asked.  
  
" I just thought since you were so interested in this album we could look at it together sometime," Harry shrugged and picked it up and put it in his trunk and turned towards Hermione.  
  
" That would be lovely," Hermione said reassuring him with a smile and she left him in the room and went to take a shower.  
  
Harry went down in the kitchen, opened the fridge, and started to get things he would need for breakfast.  
  
Hermione came down while he was in the process of cooking eggs and bacon.  
  
" Yum! That smells delicious!" Hermione said from behind him.  
  
" Good!" Harry said turning his head smiling at her.  
  
Harry pulled the seat out for Hermione as she was taking her seat and smiled at her.  
  
" You slept well?" Hermione asked from her chair as Harry went back to cooking breakfast.  
  
" Very, you?" Harry asked looking over his shoulder at her.  
  
" Great!"  
  
" So what is it that you have created?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry flipped whatever it was and said, " You'll find out".  
  
They ate breakfast talking about this and that.  
  
Hermione sighed and then asked, "Did you get the newspaper, Harry?"  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow, " Newspaper? What newspaper?"  
  
" The one that comes everyday?" Hermione laughed sarcastically.  
  
" HaHA Very funny," Harry said rolling his eyes.  
  
" And No I didn't get it, yet," Harry added with a quick hint of smile.  
  
" Is this a challenge?" Hermione asked.  
  
" You bet," and Harry ran outside the door with Hermione running behind him.  
  
Harry leapt over the remaining steps, which caused him to get a head start, but he slightly stumbled, lost his balance, and fell to the ground. He got up quickly to see Hermione had just run passed him.  
  
Hermione slowed her pace and turned around just to see Harry about to grab her.  
  
He lifted her and placed her behind him as if moving an obstacle. He ran after he did.  
  
Hermione was as shocked as she could be. She started running after him and soon caught up with him.  
  
They both reached the end of the drive to find.  
  
" Where is it?" Hermione asked.  
  
" I don't know. This is your house after all," Harry said.  
  
Hermione hit him playfully on the shoulder and tried to see if she could figure out this puzzle.  
  
Then she heard a screech from behind her. She turned and smiled.  
  
" I have figured out where it is," Hermione said grinning at Harry.  
  
" Where?" Harry asked looking left to right  
  
Hermione took Harry's head in her hands and fixated to where he could see Hedwig perched on his window.  
  
" Hedwig!" Harry said happily.  
  
" She must have got it," Hermione said laughing. " You must have trained her to be like a dog instead of an owl," She said bursting into laughter.  
  
Hermione had a sudden idea.  
  
" Tag! You're it!" Hermione said happily tapping Harry on the shoulder.  
  
Hermione started to run as Harry was about to tackle her to the ground.  
  
Harry chased her all the way back to the house and inside it was more of a chaotic atmosphere.  
  
Harry was chasing Hermione who was throwing pillows at him to stop him or block him. Hedwig flew around the house and perched up on the TV watching amused at the show before her.  
  
Harry just stumbled over the pillows, chased after Hermione through the house she ran up the stairs, and he was after her.  
  
Hermione ran up the stairs as fast as she could, Harry was right behind her she could hear him panting and his footsteps.  
  
She turned right at the next hallway and turned sharply at another and another sharp one at the next one. She quickly side stepped into a room and placed her back against the wall besides the door. She breathed heavily as Harry passed her in a sprint dashing from one corridor to the other.  
  
Hermione walked quietly out of the room, turned a corner, and headed for Harry's room.  
  
She entered and saw it neat and clean for a surprise. Most boys had messy rooms. However Harry was no ordinary boy.  
  
Hermione smiled to her self, stood in front of the mirror, and saw Hedwig fly in.  
  
The beautiful owl came in and perched upon the counter and it affectionately nipped Hermione's finger.  
  
Hermione stroked the owl and soon closed her eyes while standing. She took a couple of deep breaths before opening her eyes and she started to pet Hedwig once more paying not attention to the figure's reflection in the mirror.  
  
Hermione turned back to the mirror and once again she started to run but Harry was casually standing at the doorway.  
  
He grinned impishly at her and strode around the room towards her but occasionally stopping to observe his surroundings.  
  
Hermione moved in circles as Harry edged towards her smiling.  
  
Finally Hermione just stopped. She was against the bed. She had to run before Harry could get her. (By the way they are playing tag, if you didn't get the memo)  
  
She dashed to the right just as Harry had decided to run at her.  
  
In shock at the sudden run Harry grabbed her arm involuntary jerking her with him to the bed and they fell tangled in each other's arms in a clump.  
  
Hermione landed half on top of Harry and half underneath him.  
  
Despite the situation of struggle and chaos, Harry was just Harry.  
  
" Tag you're it!" Harry said about to tag Hermione but she turned bringing him with her wrapped in sheets. They fell to the floor Hermione on top of Harry.  
  
" Harry!" Hermione said annoyed.  
  
" Sorry Hermione," Harry said struggling to get up.  
  
She was lying on top of him and couldn't get out because the sheets were tightly wrapped twice around them and were inconveniently under Harry and in between them, Harry couldn't get up because Hermione was on him. She couldn't get up .and on.  
  
They just stayed like that for a minute before Harry said something, " I have an idea," Harry said looking into her eyes.  
  
" What?" Hermione asked.  
  
" Well, I don't weigh that much and it'll be quick, I promise," Harry said.  
  
" Okay do what ever you have to, but get me out!" Hermione said exasperated.  
  
" Okay here goes," Harry said.  
  
Harry put his arms around her and took a deep breath. He smiled quickly. He rolled over and he was on top Hermione.  
  
Hermione helped him remove the first layer that was between them.  
  
He rolled again on top of her as she rolled on top of him and they removed the second layer between them and the first around them.  
  
Harry rolled again on top of her and they removed the last layer between them.  
  
They both could feel each other's bodies pressed against their own.  
  
Harry blushed and muttered sorry as his chest was on hers. His whole body was neatly covering hers.  
  
He rolled twice more until they could easily climb out of the muddle.  
  
" Sorry about that," Harry muttered blushing.  
  
" It's all right. You had good intentions after all," Hermione said turning around to start cleaning before he could see she was blushing.  
  
Harry smiled at her and helped.  
  
Harry and Hermione cleaned up the room.  
  
Hermione threw a pillow at Harry, who clumsily blocked it, which caused it to smack him in the face.  
  
Harry smiled at her and threw it back with the clean pillow cover on.  
  
When they had cleaned Harry's room, Harry turned towards Hermione.  
  
" Hermione, do you want me to help clean your room?"  
  
" It's all right Harry. I already did, but thanks for being such a gentleman," Hermione said beaming at him.  
  
" Okay, let's got to breakfast," Hermione started.  
  
" Oh MY GOD! BREAKFAST!" Harry yelled and raced down the stairs with Hermione besides him.  
  
When they reached the end of the stairs, they didn't smell a burning smelly smell smell, (lol), but they smelled coffee.  
  
" Harry, you made coffee?" Hermione asked trying to hold the mad desire to laugh.  
  
" No," Harry said rolling his eyes.  
  
Harry and Hermione stepped into the kitchen at shock at who else was in there.  
  
" Oh hello Harry dear! How are you?" Mrs. Granger asked from the table.  
  
" Hermione how are you?" Mr. Granger asked happily.  
  
" Great!" Harry said. " You sir?"  
  
" Fine as well, Boy this breakfast was wonderful!" Mr. Granger said wiping his face with a napkin.  
  
" Yes it is! Hermione did you make this? It is absolutely exquisite!" Mrs. Granger said.  
  
" No I didn't. Harry did," Hermione said beaming at Harry.  
  
Silence filled the room.  
  
" Harry, where did you learn to cook?" Mrs. Granger asked excitedly.  
  
" I had to cook like everyday for the Dursleys. That's probably where. And my Aunt made me only watch Food Channels so I could make something," Harry said shrugging.  
  
" Hermione, you've got competition," Mr. Granger said winking at Harry.  
  
" Hermione is a great cook also, she should make something for you for lunch or something, its really good," Mrs. Granger said hugging her daughter.  
  
Hermione blushed modestly at her father and mother's comments.  
  
Harry just smiled at them.  
  
" Well Harry seems you are the cook of the house up one step off her," Mr. Granger said.  
  
" Yes seems quite that way. Hermione shall get you two breakfast okay, while you tell us what you guys did," Mrs. Granger said.  
  
Hermione nodded and headed towards the kitchen.  
  
Harry took a seat as Hermione got up and left, Harry thought he heard her sigh in relief but he shrugged it off.  
  
Harry told them about everything. Tennis, Tag, Skating etc...  
  
" Ah. See you have had quite fun!" Mr. Granger said happily.  
  
" Yes," Mrs. Granger said as well.  
  
Harry looked towards both of them and noticed they were looking at something in the door way.  
  
Harry turned and saw Dumbledore standing there. 


End file.
